


A Change of Pace (Between Rocks and Hard Places)

by GreyKestrel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward situations, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyKestrel/pseuds/GreyKestrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Evelyn Trevelyan’s family writes to her after Corypheus’ defeat asking her to come back home for a visit she can hardly say no. With Evelyn the youngest of six children however, Trevelyan family reunions are not for the faint of heart. With her partner, Cullen, and close friends, Dorian and Bull, coming along for the trip she was sure it was going to be an enjoyable and relaxing vacation from Skyhold and the duties of the Inquisitor. She couldn’t have been more mistaken.</p><p>From the moment they arrive things begin going wrong and Evelyn’s attempts to fix them just have her digging a deeper and deeper hole for herself. Within two days of arriving she finds herself dealing with an over-protective family she hasn’t informed about her relationship with Cullen, an old admirer from before she left for the conclave, and two unexpected marriage proposals. With everything a complete disaster Evelyn has to find a way to set things right without stepping on any toes, but nothing can ever go smoothly where the Trevelyan’s are concerned.</p><p>Written for the Dragon Age Big Bang 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, my DABB fanfic! It's pretty much a whole heap of fluff and cuteness and awkwardness so if that's your thing you'll probably enjoy this. I'm quite proud of what I accomplished with this in only a couple of months and I'm happy to finally get to share it with everyone :D
> 
> Extra Note: Unfortunately there is no accompanying artwork that big bang fics usually have because both my original artist and pinch artist dropped out, the story is still here for you to enjoy though!

The letter Evelyn received could be described as nothing short of huge. As she pulled multiple sheets of paper from the envelope the thickness reminded her of the contracts and reports Josephine was always insisting she read. The contracts and documents she usually was able to get through five pages of before Josephine took pity on her and handed over an abridged version she’d penned for herself earlier. This letter, however, Evelyn knew she would read every single word inked onto the pages, probably more than once.

Upon closer inspection Evelyn found it wasn’t just one enormous letter, it was actually multiple lengthy letters. With a smile she curled her legs underneath her and shuffled further up her gaudy Orlesian bed so she could lean against the headboard. Carefully she began separating the letters out from one another on the bedspread before her, the smile never leaving her face as she took note of familiar penmanship and names. When the entire contents of the package were laid before her she was able to count nine individual letters and a number of children’s pictures. Evelyn hesitated, unsure of which to pick up first.

She was spared from making a decision when she heard a loud steady knock at the door to her room.

“Come in,” she called, glancing over to the stairs as she waited for her visitor to make themselves known. Evelyn couldn’t help the small sigh when she finally saw Cullen’s golden hair though the stair’s banister. “I thought I told you that you don’t have to knock?” she said as he reached the top of the stairs.

Cullen had the decency to look a little sheepish as he replied. “I know, I know. I just want to be polite. I’d hate to barge in.” As he walked towards the bed he finally noticed the abundance of paper spread across its surface. “Uh, what’s all this? Am I interrupting?”

“You’re not interrupting,” she chided softly. She shuffled over on the bed and patted the empty space. “Sit, I was just about to begin reading the letters from my family.” Evelyn smiled as she said the word ‘family’, a soft and fond quirk of her lips as her eyes darted back to the parchment.

“These are all from your family?” Cullen asked, unable to keep all of the surprise out of his voice. He began to strip himself of his plate armor, placing the pieces down gently to the side of the bed. “I must say that’s a lot of writing.”

Evelyn laughed. “It is. By the looks of things most of my family had something to share. These are from mother and father,” she gestured to two of the letters sitting side by side, “these from my brothers and sisters,” she waved her hand towards the largest group of letters, “and it looks like these last few are from my nieces and nephews.” She picked up one of the children’s drawings, a crude rendition of a woman with long black hair holding a bow, and held it up next to herself so Cullen could see. “I think this is supposed to be me.”

Cullen glanced at the drawing as he removed the last piece of his armor and snorted. “That’s quite the portrait,” he said. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took the drawing from her hands, looking over it with a small smile of his own. “And who, exactly, created this?”

“Uh…” Evelyn glanced at the back of the piece of parchment, pushing it up slightly with one finger so she could see the name scrawled on the back. “That would be my niece, Norah. She’s, um, six years old now I think.” Evelyn flopped back onto her abundant pillows. “Maker, her and her brother were four years old when I left to assist at the conclave. It’s been so long, I’m surprised she remembered enough about me to draw that.” She took back the picture when Cullen handed it to her and placed it off to the side. She waited until Cullen pulled his legs up onto the bed and made himself comfortable before she told him, “I don’t know who’s to read first.”

Cullen chuckled. “You certainly are spoilt for choice.” He gave the letters a quick once over. “Well, who is most likely to include the most important or urgent information in their letter?”

“Definitely my mother,” Evelyn said without hesitation. She reached for the letter farthest away on the bed. It consisted of two sheets, double sided, covered in small, perfectly legible, cursive writing. In all her life Evelyn had never come across anyone with neater handwriting than her mother, and she was sure many a scribe would make a deal with a demon just to be able pen words with the effortless grace Anissa Trevelyan could.

Letter in hand, Evelyn sat back against the headboard and leaned into Cullen’s side. Cullen draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her in closer. Evelyn let out a deep breath. “Okay, here we go.” She cleared her throat. “ _’My dearest daughter Evelyn. Word has reached us here in Ostwick that your endeavor to protect Thedas from forces that would see it harm has come to fruition. The Free Marches saw little, if any, of the struggles and danger those countries further south did, but I am sure we would have without your efforts to prevent it. Admittedly we don’t know as much as we would like about this breach and the effect it had on Ferelden and Orlais aside from your few and far between letters-‘_ ” Evelyn stopped reading with a grimace. “That’s certainly an admonishment.”

“At least you did write,” Cullen said.

“Mmm, yes, I remember you have a problem with that,” Evelyn replied with a smile. “ _’-most other information came to us through the Teryn and the few people travelling to Ostwick from the south. I am sure, however, that you will be able to provide us with a full and detailed account when you visit home in the coming months.’_ Wait, visit home?”

“You weren’t planning on going back home?” Cullen asked.

“No, I was, it’s just that it’s a bit presumptuous. Not to mention there’s still so many things that need to be done here and-“

“Evelyn,” Cullen interrupted with a smile, “you’re allowed to take some time off. I daresay Leliana and Josephine would hardly argue against it.”

“And what about you, Commander?” Evelyn turned her head slightly so she could look him in the eye. “Would you argue against it?”

Cullen laughed. “Not if it meant I got to spend more time with you.”

“Good answer,” Evelyn said, placing a quick kiss on his chin. “I digress though, where was I?” She took a moment to skim though the letter and find where she’d left off. “Ah, _‘Your father has included a formal invitation to you, not that you aren’t welcome at any time, and any members of your Inquisition that you wish to bring with you. You father has it all outlined in his letter so I shall stop stealing all his glory, you know how your father mopes when I do, and instead inform you of all you have missed while away.’_ ”

“A ‘formal invitation’?”

“That’s just my father being my father. It’s a joke. Probably.”

Still, Evelyn reached for her father’s letter to see just what this formal invitation said. She read over it quickly before laughing quietly and handing the parchment to Cullen. “Here. It’s hardly serious, he just wants me to come home,” she said.

“And when exactly will you be going home?”

“Soon. Like you said I’ll have to speak to Leliana and Josephine, work out travel arrangements, make sure everyone here is sorted before I leave, plan for-“

“Are you scared to go home?” Cullen asked suddenly, a small smile on his face.

“No,” Evelyn said, trying to sound suitable affronted by the idea. “No, I just- maybe I’m a _little_ worried about what everyone might think. That’s not unreasonable is it?"

“Evelyn, judging by this,” Cullen gestured to the letters strewn across the bed, “your family seems the loving and accepting sort. Perhaps it’s okay to be a little worried, but no more than that. I’m sure they’ll simply be happy to see you.”

“You’re right,” she said. Then, nodding to herself, said again, “Of course you’re right. I’m being silly.” She took her father’s letter back from Cullen and placed it down on the bed once more. “Let’s forget about the details for now and keep reading. It can be something like an informal introduction to my family for you.”

“I can’t think of anything better to do with my night,” Cullen replied.

The pair snuggled back up together as Evelyn looked back to her mothers letter.

“ _’It has been much the same since your departure, but my how the grandchildren, nieces and nephews to you, have grown...’_ ”


	2. Discussion With Dorian

Dorian was found, as he usually was, in the small library alcove he had claimed as his own almost as soon as they had arrived in Skyhold. Today he was seated in the plush armchair pushed into the corner of the alcove, one leg crossed over the other and a book propped open in the crook of his bent knee. Despite the open book his head was turned towards the window, his thoughts elsewhere.

“Dorian?” Evelyn said, standing in the entrance to the alcove. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Of course,” he replied so quickly that it seemed like he hadn’t been lost in his thoughts at all.

“I- oh, I wasn’t expecting it to be that easy,” Evelyn replied, a little thrown off. She stepped into the alcove, granting the pair a little privacy in the public place.

“Asking a fovour of me is plenty easy, getting me agree to said favour, however, is not. Admittedly you are what I would consider a close friend, no mean feat, so you are at an advantage already.” He closed the book in his lap and dropped it on top of a pile sitting at the foot of the chair. “Though do tell, what exactly is this favour?”

By this point both Evelyn and Dorian had experienced the best and worst of each other, their highs and their lows. Despite seeming incompatible from an outside perspective- Evelyn the soft-hearted, kind spoken noble lady and Dorian the sharp, waspish Tevinter mage- the pair had bonded in such a way that one might mistake them for siblings if it weren’t for the physical differences. Then again, they technically _were_ related, if rather distantly, so maybe a familial bond did make sense.

Such as their relationship was, it was easy for Evelyn to ignore Dorian’s snark and instead notice things like the softness in his eyes and slightly titled head that suggested he was actually interested in what she had to say. “I need to make a trip and both Leliana and Josephine are insisting that I take some people with me, which really isn’t a bad idea, but I don’t want to take just anyone along.”

“That makes sense of course, just because Corypheus is defeated doesn’t mean there isn’t a whole parade of people lining up to have a go at you next.”

Evelyn sighed and rubbed at her forehead with a grimace. “When you state it so succinctly it’s a wonder that I ever leave Skyhold.”

“You’ve come to the right place if you need protection though,” Dorian barreled on like she hadn’t even spoken. “Your favorite mage is a good choice, I can assure you.”

“I don’t play favorites,” Evelyn said, an exasperated but fond smile on her face.

“Oh? I thought surely I was your favourite something. Favourite companion? Favourite relative? Favourite person you’ve ever come across?” Dorian was also smiling but was much more openly amused at the conversation.

“You’re my favourite Tevinter mage.”

“Well that’s hardly fair,” Dorian grumbled. “I’m the _only_ Tevinter mage you know.”

“But really, Dorian, will you come?”

“I will,” Dorian said, finally adopting a more serious demeanor. “You have yet to tell me what exactly this is all about though.”

“My family wrote to me,” Evelyn began, “and they want me to visit. I can’t blame them, it’s been almost two years since I left to travel to the conclave and we’ve only exchanged a handful of letters since. I do want to see them too, I miss all of them so much. But, like I said, my advisors insist I take some people with me and the only way to avoid a contingent of soldiers and a handful of Leliana’s spies was to promise I’d take you and someone else along as well.”

“So you, me, an as of yet undecided other companion, and everyone’s favorite ex-templar are to call in on the Inquisitor’s family? Delightful!” Dorian said, and sounding so sincere Evelyn worried he might have an ulterior motive.

“You’re just excited because you can start grilling my family for ancestral information, aren’t you? And wait, how did you know Cullen was coming?”

“Evelyn dear,” Dorian took her hand in both of his, gently patting the back of it in a manner Evelyn always imagined grandmothers doing, “I would be far more shocked if he _wasn’t_ going.”

“Ah, yes, well I guess that makes sense,” she said before she pulled her hand from his and gently smacked them away. “Also, stop that, it’s weird."

“So that’s all you wish to ask?”

“That’s all. You really will come with me?”

“Do you remember when Alexius sent us back in time?” Dorian asked as he leant back in his chair and steepled his fingers.

“It’s hard to forget,” Evelyn replied with wry humour that Dorian always managed to bring out in her, much to his enjoyment.

“I told you I will protect you, and at risk of sounding terribly sappy, that’s still true. If you have need or want of me, I’ll be there,” he said with a warm smile.

“I remember you saying that,” Evelyn said. “Despite the situation we found ourselves in I think I found my heart all aflutter and knees weak at how determined you sounded.” She grinned. “We could have had something special, you know.”

Dorian laughed outright at that. “In another world, another time, perhaps,” he replied with a sparkle in his eye, the same one he got whenever he found something genuinely amusing. Coincidently that was usually when the pair’s conversation devolved into outrageous flirting that neither of them could take seriously for very long and left everyone in their vicinity thoroughly confused. “Evelyn, you may not play favourites but I do, and you are certainly my favourite friend.”

Evelyn smiled. “Thank you, Dorian.” She was almost out of the alcove before she turned back to him suddenly. She was met with a curiously raised eyebrow. “That last undecided companion for the trip, do you have any suggestions?”

“Is this a trick question?”

“No, I just thought I’d try and narrow down the options. That and I know there’s some people you’d prefer coming over others. Why? Who is your suggestion?”

Dorian very deliberately picked up his book once more and opened it, focusing on the pages with intent. “If your advisors are suggesting protection the obvious answer would be The Iron Bull.”

Evelyn leaned against one of the bookshelves, crossing her arms over her chest as she pierced Dorian with an inquisitive look. “Bull?”

“Yes, Bull.”

“I see how it is,” she said with a small smile.

“Don’t be daft. And this-“ he gestured between them to indicate the turn in conversation, “-is beneath you. Stop it, or must I mention how often the Commander spends nights in your quarters now?”

Evelyn couldn’t help the light blush that rose in her pale cheeks. “That’s not a secret,” she insisted. “Also, I may have told him I wouldn’t be visiting his room anymore until he get’s that damned hole in the roof fixed.”

Dorian placed a hand to his heart and sighed. “Ah, true love.”

“Fine. Fine, I’ll leave it alone and I’ll ask Bull. Just answer me one thing. You two are going to be okay, right? Everything’s good between you…?”

“We will be fine,” Dorian insisted. “We’re grown men, well, a grown man and a grown man-dragon… creature. We can work out any problems, not that there are any right now, that may arise without ruining your trip. Trust me, Evelyn.”

“I do,” she replied. Evelyn pushed off the bookshelf then. “I’ll let you know when we plan to leave, but it could be as soon as a couple of days barring no emergencies.”

“I will endeavor to be ready when you are.”

“Thank you again, Dorian. Enjoy your book.” She offered him another warm smile, beyond happy that he was not only willing to come but seemed eager to, and set off to find Bull at the pub. The sooner she could speak to him the sooner their plans to leave could be set in motion.


	3. Drinking With Bull

Recruiting Bull to come along on her little personal mission was exceptionally easy, Evelyn found.

She had wandered into the Herald’s Rest some time late in the afternoon, after the lunch crowd had cleared out but before all the nighttime revilers made an appearance. Since defeating Corypheus there was always some kind of celebration happening every other night in the pub, which was fantastic. What wasn’t so fantastic were the times when the singing was so loud she could hear it from her tower room if she didn’t close the balcony doors.

This time of day there were only a few people scattered around the pub and Bull was easily found in his usual chair by the wall. He raised his tankard to her as she approached.

“Boss,” he said, “what can I do for you?”

“Well,” Evelyn began, “I need to- want to, that is- make a trip home to see my family. With the Inquisition, and by extension myself, still not favoured in a lot of circles, Leliana thinks it’s best if-“

“I’ll go.”

“-I ask- oh, really?” She had barely even started her explanation and already he had agreed to come along. No qualms and no questions. Evelyn started to get the feeling that almost all of her companions would be willing to take the long journey to visit family with her, even though she thought it was something they probably wouldn’t have been interested in.

“Not a problem,” he said, a hint of amusement coloring his voice. Most likely because she appeared so bewildered by his easy acceptance. “Do you need the Chargers?” Bull asked.

“I’m not expecting to run into _that_ much trouble, no. And as much as my family loves me I think they’d be a little annoyed if I showed up expecting them to accommodate a mercenary group with little warning,” Evelyn replied with a smile. “It will just be you, me, Cullen, and Dorian.”

The Iron Bull nodded, taking a large gulp of his drink before asking, “Uh, your family aren’t going to be all… you know, _noble_ are they?”

“Not how you’re thinking, I don’t think so,” she said, and then chuckled. “The Free Marches aren’t _quite_ as backwater as everyone likes to claim, but we’re no fancy Orlesians either. Ostwick is very… relaxed when it comes to politics and nobility. I think you might even like it.”

Bull laughed. “We’ll see. Though you’re made of good stuff, Boss, and if your family is anything like you I doubt I’ll have any problems with them.”

“If it will make you uncomfortable you know you don’t have to come with me. I’m not asking, or even forcing you to, as the Inquisitor. This is just for me. A personal favor, if you will.”

“Which is exactly why I said yes.” He raised his tankard in a toast, tipping his head towards her. “You let me know when you want to leave and I’ll be there. But since we don’t have to leave just yet…” Bull waved his hand at the bar. “How about a drink and a chat?”

“I can talk but I don’t know about the drink…”

One of the bar maids was already walking towards them with a drink on her tray. “On the house, Inquisitor,” she said.

“Oh, um, thank you,” Evelyn said, taking the large stein. It was not what she usually drunk, she was used to more refined wines with a meal, but she found it was hard to say no to a night of carefree drinking with The Iron Bull.  Thankfully he never let her do anything too embarrassing while under the influence, which was one of the only reasons she was willing to take part in some of the ridiculous drinking games he and the Chargers liked to play. “Just this one,” she warned him.

She looked around for somewhere to sit and nabbed a spare chair from one of the nearby tables, setting it up so she could sit comfortably across from Bull. “Sooo,” she started, unsure of what to talk about. “I asked Dorian who else I should bring with me and you were his number one suggestion.”

“I bet I was.”

Evelyn took a sip from her drink and tried her best to hide a grimace. It wasn’t really a sipping sort of drink; She could understand why people downed it in big gulps. “Dorian is a very close friend of mine,” she said, as where Bull was concerned it was best to be upfront and honest. “I worry about him, and his relationships, even if the relationship is with a mutual friend. I tried asking him about it but he’s cagy. I know he’ll open up eventually but last I heard you two were figuring things out, and I guess what I wanted to know is if it’s all been figured yet.”

Bull eyed her over the rim of his drink as he took a large swig. “I won’t lie Boss, I’ve had a lot of what you might call _relationships_. Some serious, some not so serious. If you want to know about this relationship I have with Dorian? I’d call it serious.”

“Okay,” she said, then nodded. “Good.”

“We push each others buttons, I won’t lie,” Bull continued, “but just like I think we could be very bad for each other, I think we could also be very good for each other.”

“I really do hope it’s the latter,” Evelyn said. She pulled her legs up onto her seat so she could sit cross-legged. “I try my best but it’s nice to know Dorian has someone else looking out for him.”

“Oh, I’ll be looking at him plenty, Boss.” Bull winked.

“That’s not what I said.” Evelyn sighed, rubbing at her forehead but unable to not smile at least a little.

“You should drink some more, it would make this conversation so much more entertaining for both of us.”

“Maker, no. You’ve carried me back to my room blind drunk one too many times now. It’s embarrassing and it makes Cullen jealous.” She took another swig of her drink, having forgotten how bad it tasted until it was in her mouth again. She swallowed hard. “Do you like children?” she asked suddenly, a thought having occurred to her.

“Children?”

“Yes, you know, little humans.”

Bull snorted into his drink. “I like ‘em. Why?”

“I just had the thought,” she said, “that my nieces and nephews will probably be very excited to see you.”

“Yeah?” Bull sat up a little straighter in his chair.

“You’ll be the closest thing to a dragon they’ve ever seen. Which is probably a good thing.” Evelyn frowned. “I wouldn’t want them meeting real dragons. Real dragons are-“

“Amazing,” Bull interrupted.

“No. Well, yes, _technically_ , in a way-“

“Stunning.”

“That too-“

“A challenge for any true warrior!”

“I feel like we’re getting off track here,” Evelyn said, an amused smile on her face.

“Sorry,” Bull laughed. “Thinking about the dragons we fought just get’s me excited.” He waggled his eyebrows at her. “In more ways than one.”

“How did we get from talking about my darling nieces and nephews to here. It seems very inappropriate.” Evelyn downed the rest of her drink and set it aside, thankful to be through with it.

“Another drink for the Inquisitor!” Bull called out before Evelyn could protest.

“Please don’t listen to him when he asks you to get me another drink,” Evelyn whispered to the barmaid when she reached them with the drink Bull had called for. “This is not what I came here for,” she told Bull.

“Just enjoy it,” he replied, reaching out with his foot to give her chair a gentle nudge. “Have a little fun, Boss.”

Evelyn chewed on her lip as she thought. Perhaps she _could_ afford to take a night off… “Fine,” she said. “But before I drink this… _whatever_ it is, I’m going to have a glass of something more refined. Where do they keep the wine around here?”

 

* * *

 

 

Evelyn’s head ached. She felt overwhelmingly terrible and she wondered what she had done to deserve such a terrible feeling upon waking up in the morning. She couldn’t help a groan when she rolled over onto her side.

“Finally awake are we?”

It was Cullen’s voice, she was able to latch onto that quite quickly, but it sounded like he was across the room. Probably at the desk, her slow to wake up brain decided. She opened her eyes to check but slammed them shut again quickly to protect them from the light streaming into the room. She buried her face in her pillow.

“Why are there so many windows in my room?” she said into the pillow.

“Evelyn, I have no idea what you just said.”

She lifted her head up enough that her face was no longer buried in the pillow and repeated what she had said.

“I couldn’t say, but it sure is nice to have the sun streaming in during the morning, don’t you agree?”

“Don’t be smart.” She turned her head towards his voice and opened her eyes a crack. Cullen was, in fact, sitting at her desk and doing… something. She honestly didn’t care too much at that exact moment. “Bull had to bring me up here, didn’t he?”

Cullen just nodded, a small grin on his face as he continued writing. Evelyn decided he was enjoying this far too much.

“Why do I keep doing this to myself. My mother would be appalled. Or amused. I don’t know. I was raised better than to be convinced to drink far too much alcohol with the leader of a slightly crazy, but loveable nonetheless, mercenary group.”

“That was surprisingly articulate.” With a chuckle Cullen stood up from the desk, making his way over to the bed. “Sleep it off. I have some errands to run but I’ll be back later.” He leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, adding in an amused voice, “I’ll see about beginning those plans to visit your family, since it looks like you aren’t going to be able to until at least this afternoon.”


	4. On The Road

It didn’t take long to put in motion Evelyn’s trip to see her family. Between her and her advisors it had been easy to set everything to run smoothly while she was gone. Evelyn barely had time to send a letter to her family with their estimated date of arrival before the time came for her to leave.

Evelyn stood by Skyhold’s gates, making last minute preparations before she and her three companions departed. She had double-checked everything, triple checked some things, and made sure to speak to all her friends who were remaining behind in the mountain keep. Absolutely everything had been covered but still Evelyn felt nervous butterflies in her stomach.

“Are you sure you won’t need me? Not that I don’t think you can handle everything on your own, but just, are you sure?” she asked Josephine as the two of them hugged goodbye.

“Of course I’m sure. Managing Skyhold is a vacation in comparison to some of the court politics I have had to deal with in my time,” Josephine said. She pulled away from the hug but clasped Evelyn’s gloved hands in her own and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “I promise you, should anything come up that requires you, and no one else can possibly do the job, we will send word. Until then? Enjoy your time with family, Evelyn.”

“I will. Oh Josie, I’m looking forward to it, I really am. It’s just hard to let go of all this-“ she removed her hands from Josephine’s grasp to gesture at the large stone walls that surrounded them, “-when it’s almost all I’ve known for the past year and then some.”

“I completely understand,” Josephine said with a nod. She leaned in then to give them a small modicum of privacy as she whispered, “Don’t let this trip go to waste though. You and Cullen are going to have a lot of time to yourself, and away from all the prying eyes and gossipmongers of Skyhold too.”

Evelyn blushed. “You mean gossipmongers like _you_?”

“I’m making no claims,” Josephine replied far too nonchalantly as she brushed imaginary dirt from her skirt. Evelyn didn’t miss the small sly smile on Josephine’s face. A product of the Orlesian courts indeed.

“Yes, well, thank you for the advice,” Evelyn said. She tried desperately to try and tamp down her blush before she had to turn and face the others. “I will keep that in mind and leave Skyhold, and the Inquisition in the capable hands of you and Leliana.”

“Enjoy your time away. I will see you when you return and we can talk about _everything_ ,” Josephine said with a smile and a laugh. She turned and waved to Bull, Dorian, and Cullen before she gave Evelyn a final goodbye and started making her way back towards her office.

Evelyn watched her for a short moment before taking a deep breath and turning back to her companions. They were all seated on their mounts, ready to leave and only waiting for her. She didn’t make them wait much longer, hurrying over to her mount and climbing into the saddle with the ease of someone who had been riding horses for much of her life.

They’d opted for the tamer of the mounts the Inquisition possessed- sturdy Ferelden horses rather than harts, dracoliscs, or, her personal favourite, the bog unicorn. Boggy, as everyone had taken to calling him, had drawn her eye from the very first day he was brought to the Inquisition. She had been hesitant around him at first but for the most part the bog unicorn acted like any other horse she had been in contact with. Evelyn had noted he seemed to posses some kind of intelligence, or at least more than the average horse, but found in time the only thing she needed to worry about was accidentally getting hit by the long sword that was skewered through the beast’s head. Even that was rarely an issue however, as Boggy was unusually good at keeping it away from everyone who came close. Still, despite her love of Boggy, she agreed to Cullen’s suggestion that it might be an alarming thing for her family to see. Thus Boggy had been left at Skyhold and a Ferelden horse fitted out with her riding gear instead.

“Is everyone ready?” she asked once she was settled in the saddle.

Cullen nodded, Bull responded with his usual “Yes, Boss,” and Dorian’s comment was something along the lines of: “Have been for some time now.”

Evelyn kicked her horse into a trot and in no time they were out of Skyhold’s gates, across the bridge, and into the mountains. The majestic structure slowly grew smaller and smaller behind them until it was finally obscured by one of the many snowy peaks in the area. It was going to be a long journey, even though they had planned the fastest route possible.

To get out of the mountains and down to Jadar would take them almost a week and a half even with the horses, as the twisting mountain paths would slow them down considerably at first. From there it was approximately a week long sail, if the winds were good, to Ostwick, where they would disembark and continue on horseback to the Trevelyan estate in the countryside east of the city. Depending on conditions and any possible waylays they guessed it could take them anywhere between three and four weeks to make it back to her home. A potential month of traveling to come to terms with the fact she would be seeing her family again.

Evelyn thought about this as they sat around the fire of their first night’s camp. She had sent a letter ahead, likely to reach her parents well before she would, stating that she would be taking them up on the offer to come home. The rest of the letter had been spent trying to explain some of the more important happenings of her time away so it wouldn’t be such a shock when she told them the story in person for the first time. She wasn’t going to know how well they had reacted to things until they arrived though, as there would be no chance for a reply letter to reach her while traveling.

While thinking this she found herself absentmindedly rubbing at the anchor through her glove. It was the one thing over everything else that remained a stark reminder of all she had faced since that fateful day at the conclave. It was, Cullen often reminded her, a symbol of everything she had achieved since then too. Still she had hoped that when the elven orb had shattered the mark would disappear, but that hadn’t been the case at all. She had an inkling that it might prove permanent when Corypheus was unable to take it from her, but it would have been nice not to be left with an ever-glowing key to the fade on her palm.

“It is so cold,” Dorian said suddenly from the other side of the fire, drawing her out of her thoughts. “Why you insist on putting me in the cold I’ll never know.”

“I don’t like the cold either,” she reminded him. After a moment Evelyn patted the spot next to her on the rock she was sitting on. “Join me.”

Dorian eyed the snow-dusted rock like it had offered him a person insult but eventually sat down next to her. He nodded to the furred cloak around her shoulders. “Did you steal that or did his chivalrousness offer it to you?”

“I made some loud complaints about the cold,” Evelyn said, snuggling further into the warmth the garment provided. “Jealous?”

“Incredibly so,” Dorian replied staring resolutely into the small fire.

Evelyn watched him mope out of the corner of her eye before shuffling closer. She lifted her arm and dropped half the cloak over his shoulders before pulling her half closer around her body. “I hope they get back soon,” she said, “this fire’s getting too small for my liking.”

“Because of the lack of heat or the lack of light? Need I remind you we don’t need it for light.” He looked pointedly down at her hand and she stopped her nervous movement, clasping her hands together instead.

“Warmth is what I want right now. You know, Ostwick was always nice when it came to weather. It was never too warm and rarely that cold. The city is right on the sea but my father’s lands are away from the coast. You lose the sea breeze but it doesn’t get nearly as chilly at night as the city proper does.”

“It sounds positively delightful, and I can’t wait until we are there and not here in the Maker forsaken snow.”

“I’m not looking forward to our turn to go searching for firewood.”

“Indeed.”

“Ha! What’s this?” Bull said as he stepped back into the clearing they had set up their small camp in. Cullen was not far behind him and both had arms laden with wood for their fire. “Can’t handle the cold?”

Dorian sent such a sour look his way that Evelyn couldn’t help an unladylike snort. “Not all of us can run around shirtless in the snow without frostbite setting in,” he replied.

Cullen dropped his armful of wood onto a piece of ground Dorian and Evelyn had cleared of snow earlier to stop the wood from getting damp. He then began carefully placing pieces into the fire, slowly stoking it up into a brighter, warmer flame that Evelyn and Dorian both appreciated. “Am I going to get that back?” He nodded towards the cloak the pair was huddled under.

“No,” they said in unison. 

 

* * *

 

 

It took them a couple of days to make it out of the snow. They were still in the mountains but, much to Dorian and Evelyn’s relief, it wasn’t nearly as cold. Their days were pleasantly warm with the sun shining above them and while the nights were still cold it was much better than trudging through snow.

Conversation waxed and waned over the days. Sometimes they would chatter away for hours while other times they would travel in silence, everyone caught up in their own thoughts or simply enjoying the peaceful tranquility of their surroundings.

“Tell us, Evelyn,” Dorian said, breaking a long stretch of silence one mid-afternoon, “who exactly are we going to be meeting when we arrive at this home of yours?”

“Just about everyone I presume,” she replied.

“Who is _everyone_?” Bull asked.

“Well, mother and father of course. That’s Hewitt and Anissa Trevelyan.”

Dorian nodded along with her words, having already extensively researched her family tree. She didn’t know why he’d done it in the first place exactly, but once he’d discovered that they were quite possibly related it had turned into a hobby of his.

“I have two sisters and three brothers,” Evelyn continued. “My eldest brother is Garrik. He is married to Dana and they have three children, Tavia, Mariel, and Camden. Then there’s Marston, he is a templar at the Ostwick circle. Rosette is my eldest sister and she’s married to Huntley. They also have children, the twins Norah and Orsen. Next is Edmund. He works in the Chantry, mostly researching and recording. I used to work with him before I left for the conclave, as we always had similar interests. And then there’s my other older sister Shirlyn. She is also part of the Chantry- a sister in fact.”

“That’s a large family,” Bull noted.

“Mum and Dad always like the idea of having a lot of children. They were positively ecstatic when the first grandchild arrived.”

“And you all live in the Trevelyan estate?” Dorian asked.

“It must be huge,” Cullen added.

“Not really,” Evelyn said with a slight shrug. “Big enough that we were all able to live there comfortably but it’s nothing like some of the fancy Orlesian mansions we’ve seen.”

“Describe it to us,” Cullen suggested.

“Please do,” Bull added. “Easier to plan ahead that way.”

Evelyn raised a delicate eyebrow at Bull. “Just what do you need to plan ahead for?”

“Well, uh,” Bull said a bit sheepishly, “Leliana may have cornered me before we left. She said she was entrusting me with your protection and I’d have to answer to her if anything happened on the trip. She is one gorgeous, scary, red head.”

“I doubt anything’s going to happen at my home.”

“You never know,” Bull replied.

“You were about to tell us of this quaint home of yours?” Dorian prompted

“Yes, well, our Bannorn lies a little way out from Ostwick city. It’s mostly fields and forests. We have a lot of farmers and hunters who live on our land.”

“That would explain why you’re so good with horses,” Cullen said.

“And that bow,” Dorian added.

Evelyn laughed. “I guess so. Our house sits on a small hill and on the approach you can see the forest stretching out to the left and big empty fields to the right. It was a very peaceful place to grow up. Still is actually.” She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and worried it while she tried to think of the best way to describe her home. “The estate is big, but not huge. You pass through an arch into a walled off courtyard where the main entrance is. The bedrooms are small, but there are a lot of them, and the living areas are the biggest rooms. The dining hall, the library, the sitting rooms. Each one of them can fit the entire family and then some.”

“A family that actually enjoys one another’s company,” Dorian said. “That’s going to be a nice change.”

Evelyn turned to him with a cheeky smile. “I’m sure they’re be more than happy to welcome you with open arms my dear… sixth cousin?” She frowned. “I can’t remember if that’s right or not.”

“There’s a once removed in there but close enough. I do hope I can raid your family history while we are there?”

“I’m sure we’ll have time to. I’ll get Edmund to help us, he’s always been the most interested in books and research out of all of us.”

“Fantastic. I look forward to it.”


	5. By The Sea

In the end it took them just over a week and a half to make it to the sea. They camped outside the city and made their way towards the docks the following morning. The four of them chose to walk the horses through the bustling port of Jadar, keeping an eye out for the people Leliana said would meet them there to take the horses back to Skyhold. Predictably Leliana’s people found them rather than they other way around, and they handed the horses over into their custody.

“We really couldn’t have traveled along the coast and crossed the sea a little closer to Ostwick?” Evelyn asked as she handed the reigns over to one of Leliana’s spies. “Or even travel from Kirkwall?”

“It would have added at least an extra week to the journey, if not more,” Cullen said. He unlatched Evelyn’s traveling supplies from her horse’s saddle and placed them down at her feet.

“Thank you. But if we had crossed closer to Ostwick I could have taken Boggy home to show my family too.”

“Maker, that’s a terrible idea if I’ve ever heard one,” Dorian said as he handed over his own mount.

“I still don’t understand why you are all so unnerved by Boggy but I digress, it’s not to late to change our course is it?” She nervously eyed the docks just ahead where their passenger ship was ready for boarding, set to depart later that afternoon.

“Didn’t know you had a fear of water, Boss,” Iron Bull said as he picked up the travel bags of all four of them. He made it look far too easy.

“No, no, I’m just not good on boats,” she said tugging at the edge of the glove on her right hand. It had become a nervous habit, just like rubbing at the anchor, developed after they had defeated Corypheus and closed the final rifts but found the mark reminded on her hand. “I get seasick. Not terribly so if the weather is calm, but enough to make most voyages by sea miserable ones.”

“I wish you had mentioned this earlier,” Cullen said. “We might have been able to take a different route.”

“Too late now,” Dorian said. “You’re a good friend, Evelyn, but I won’t be holding your hair back while you up-end your stomach.” He brushed past the group towards the waiting ship, taking Evelyn’s arm on the way past and pulling her along with him. “Let’s hope our quarters are away from most the riff-raff.”

Evelyn gave Cullen and Bull a helpless look as she was firmly escorted towards the ship.

 

* * *

 

 

The ship itself was nice enough with comfortable cabins, tasty food, and pleasant fellow travelers. They had quickly decided it would be best to keep the fact they were part of the Inquisition on the down low, at least in the beginning. Even though the other passengers seemed harmless enough Bull had pointed out that was exactly what a spy or assassin would want them to think. This had then resulted in a lot of ribbing at Bull’s expense, though he took it in good humour.

As she had predicted, however, Evelyn did not take well to the seafaring leg of their journey. The first couple of days had been tolerable but when bad weather hit them her stomach began revolting as much as the water below their ship.

They each had a small private cabin on the ship, which turned out to be a blessing. It meant that Evelyn could lock herself away and not have to deal with anyone or anything in her miserable state. She could stay curled up in her bed trying her best to sleep- the one time the nausea would abate.

Cullen spent the most time with her while she was sick. He would bring her daily meals, sit and talk with her, and let her throw up on his shoes with little to no complaint. Evelyn figured she had chosen the right man when he continued to come back day after day to be with her, despite her company being sup-par at best.

There was a soft knock on her door before it was pushed open. “How are you feeling?” Cullen asked as he entered. He held a small wooden tray in his hands, a bowl and small hunk of bread sitting atop it.

“Not terrible, but not too well either.” Evelyn moved so she was sitting up in bed, settling the covers across her lap.

Cullen pushed the door closed with his foot. “Feel up to eating?”

“I hope so. I’m positively starving,” Evelyn replied, holding her hands out for the tray.

Cullen placed the tray carefully into her hands before sitting on the seat that had been pulled up next to the head of her bed. The dinner was just a simple broth, a spoon sitting next to the piece of bread on the tray. The cook on board had been very accommodating to find a meal that wouldn’t be to hard on her stomach. She wouldn’t have put it past any of the men she was travelling with to drop the hint that she was, in fact, the Inquisitor to garner the cook’s favour, even though they had agreed to avoid that.

Evelyn broke off a small piece of the bread and nibbled on it, testing her stomach before she committed to starting the broth. “How is the weather looking?” she asked as she picked up the spoon.

“Still rather unsettled for the foreseeable future,” Cullen replied, “though they doubt it will last the whole trip.”

“Thank the Maker for that.”

Unlike Cullen, Dorian wasn’t so good at looking after her at her worst. In fact, he actively stayed away from her cabin during those times. He did show up whenever her seasickness died down however, sitting beside her bed and reading to her for hours on end. That and, despite being no healer, he’d managed to seek out a recipe for a medicinal drink from someone or somewhere. He made sure to send the drink in when Cullen brought her a meal once a day. It hadn’t been a complete cure but it helped keep the nausea at bay, which was all she cared about.

“I don’t know how you read this,” Dorian said. “I don’t know how Cassandra reads it and I certainly don’t know how Varric _writes_ it.”

Evelyn smiled, her eyes closed and head resting on her pillow as she listened to Dorian read or, in this case, complain.

“You picked the last novel, it was my turn,” she said, opening one eye slightly to glance at Dorian. He was frowning intently at the current page. “Cassandra lent it to me, I had to know what all the fuss was about.”

“You couldn’t have picked something less…” at a loss for words Dorian just waved his hand around in an exaggerated fashion.

“I know you’re secretly enjoying it,” Evelyn teased.

“Hardly.”

“You can’t argue with me, I’m ill.”

Dorian scoffed. “That is the worst excuse I’ve ever heard.”

“Please keep reading?”

“Fine,” Dorian said, turning the page, “but only until you fall asleep. Then I am burning this horrendous piece of fiction.”

He didn’t burn it, in the end, and even read her the second installment. The second installment was, however, punctuated with his comments on how ridiculous the story line was and his own opinions on how it should have been written.

Bull was quite sporadic in when he chose to visit her but every time he did he brought with him some new story about what had been happening on the ship. He was always entertaining, always made her laugh, and he promised that once she found her sea legs he was going to introduce her to all the people he’d met so far on their trip across the sea.

“And I saw him, out of the corner of my eye, slip the card from his sleeve,” Bull explained with dramatic flair. They were sitting on the floor of Evelyn’s cabin, Evelyn with her blankets draped over her shoulders and Bull with his bad leg stretched out in front of him. They were playing a new card game that was all the rage on the ship. “And so I called him out, told the others there was a cheat in our midst.”

Evelyn placed two of her cards face down onto a small pile between them. “Two fours,” she said. “Then what happened?”

“He was outraged! Said there was no way I could have seen anything because that was my blind side.” He placed down three cards, “three threes.”

Evelyn chuckled, scanning through her own hand of cards.

“I tell them all I was trained as a spy, that nothing could get past me even on my blind side. So they check, and sure enough he has even more than one card up his sleeve.”

“One two,” Evelyn said, putting her card down.

“That’s a lie,” Bull said, before she’d even moved her hand away. As Evelyn picked up the pile of cards and began sorting them into her hand he continued with the story. “Anyway, he’s yelling and complaining and then, and this was a laugh, he says the entire point of the game is cheating and he doesn’t know why we’re all so annoyed.”

“So what did you do?”

“After it was pointed out that it was only a very specific kind of cheating allowed, Dorian suggested we tie him to the mast for the night.”

“You didn’t!” Evelyn exclaimed, starting to giggle now.

“Oh we did. Made sure the crew were happy to keep an eye on him and then went back below deck to finish our game. We only just cut him down a few hours ago. Two ace.”

Evelyn laughed as he finished the story. “I can’t imagine he’ll be playing any more card games with you. Pick those back up, I know you’re lying because I have three aces.”

“I doubt it.” Bull picked his two cards back up. “But soon enough I’ll have you trained in this and we can make a killing! That is, if you stop throwing up your guts any time soon.”

“Cullen says we’re looking at better weather soon, so hopefully it won’t be long.”


	6. Home

When the ship finally arrived at the Ostwick docks, Evelyn was overjoyed to be back on land. While she hadn’t expected the trip by sea to be pleasant the bad weather had definitely made it worse than usual. It had helped that they had the opportunity to travel in some kind of luxury, but in the end Evelyn wasn’t sad to leave the ship behind. Her only hope now was that her companions and advisors, both here and at Skyhold, were happy to let them take a longer land route when they made the return trip.

They gathered their belongings and were some of the first passengers off the ship. In fact, they had barely stepped foot onto the dock before they were being whisked away from the crowds by one of the few servants who worked for the Trevelyan’s.

“Jasper!” Evelyn exclaimed when he stepped up to their rag-tag group and gave a quick short bow.

“Lady Evelyn,” he returned politely.

Jasper was ever the professional when it came to addressing them by their titles, but he had been like that for as long as she could remember. He wasn’t an overly tall man, and he had more grey hair than she remembered, but he held a quiet dignity in his posture. A lesser person might not have liked that in a servant but Hewitt Trevelyan always enjoyed his servants with a little backbone. Evelyn remembered him telling her one day it was no use surrounding oneself with people who do nothing but agree with you- you’d never get anywhere in life or as a person that way.

“I didn’t think anyone would be meeting us,” she admitted. Not that her family didn’t care of course, they were just all used to a bit more autonomy than many in their position. It wouldn’t have been unreasonable for Evelyn to make her own way to the estate, but that her father had sent Jasper to greet them obviously meant he missed her. Or he was trying to impress her companions. Her father could be terribly embarrassing at the best of times and the entire family was glad their mother kept him in check more often than not.

“Bann Trevelyan allowed me to stay in the city house while I waited for your ship to come in. There are also horses prepared for you and your companions at the property.” At this point Jasper eyed the men standing behind her- Cullen, slightly to her right, Dorian, a little further back on the left, and The Iron Bull, standing furthest back and towering over them all anyway. Jaspers eyes lingered on both Bull and the staff strapped to Dorian’s back. “Interesting companions you keep,” he noted, more curious and exasperated than snide. “I’m sure your family can’t wait to meet them.”

“You’re as astute as ever, Jasper,” Evelyn said, but the words were softened by a smile.

“Allow me to escort you back to the city house. The horses there are ready to leave when you are.” Jasper set off in front of them without waiting a response and started leading the way though the crowds with ease.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise but as they walked eyes turned towards them. There were whispers abound but Evelyn couldn’t decipher if they were talking about the supposed Herald of Andraste and leader of the Inquisition, the impressively large Qunari- or should she say Tal-Vashoth- mercenary, the mage walking around with his nose in the air and staff secured proudly to his back, or the ruggedly handsome commander. Either way it was kind of nice to not be the only one who stood out anymore, and she couldn’t wait to be back at home so she could just be Evie again.

“A charming city, for the Free Marches that is,” Dorian piped up from her side.

“Don’t start,” Evelyn warned.

“And this _Jasper_ , he has a little glib for a servant, don’t you think?”

“Maybe that’s why I’m so good at dealing with you?”

“Ha! I do love when you get snarky.”

On her other side Evelyn saw Cullen rolling his eyes at the banter and she smiled.

It wasn’t far to the Trevelyan’s city house and it didn’t take them long to reach it. Jasper asked them to wait out the front while he brought the horses around from the small stable at the back of the property. Each of the horses was already saddled and they simply had to secure their bags and then they were ready to leave.

“Are you coming back with us, Jasper?” Evelyn asked.

“I will be closing up the house and joining you tomorrow morning, Lady Evelyn,” he said, holding her horses reigns as she climbed into the saddle. “I do imagine the family reunion I will be missing is going to be spectacular.”

“Spectacular is one way to put it,” she chuckled. “Thank you, Jasper.”

“A pleasure as always, Lady Evelyn.”

With those parting words the four set off. They weaved their way along the wide city streets and out onto the main eastern road. It wasn’t long after that before they were heading slightly north into the countryside where the Trevelyan lands and manor were. The road was a familiar one for Evelyn. The scenery along the way reminding her of carefree days as a younger girl, when she would travel back and fourth along the same path with her mother and father, well before the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders.

Her gaze wandered over to Cullen, looking positively majestic atop the white horse Jasper had handed over to him, who was also taking in the scenery around them. She nudged her horse towards his, falling into step alongside him. She double-checked that Dorian and Iron Bull weren’t too close before speaking. “Cullen, I have to confess something.”

His relaxed expression quickly changed into something more concerned. “Confess? Confess what?” he asked, sounding a little bit flustered.

“Nothing bad!” she reassured him quickly. “Well, actually, it _might_ be a little bad.”

Cullen didn’t look any less worried. For all he could adapt on the battlefield, when it came to social situations he wasn’t nearly as calm and collected if something surprising popped up. “I’m on tenterhooks I assure you. What is it, Evelyn?”

Evelyn took a deep breath. “I might have not yet mentioned to anyone in my family that you and I are, what you would say, uh… romantically involved.” She bit her bottom lip after the confession, waiting to see what his response would be.

“I- uh, why not? Is there something wrong with-“

“No, no!” Evelyn said, quickly cutting him off. “There’s not anything wrong with you, or me, or _us_ even. It’s just…” She sighed, trying to think of how to explain why she was yet to tell her family. “I’ve barely written to them over this last year, and at first I worried that we weren’t a serious thing, but then we very much were, and then I thought something might happen to you, and then we all thought I might die, and I just- I just didn’t want to tell them all about you only to not come back home with you by my side, for whatever reason.”

Cullen was quiet for a long time and Evelyn worried that her speech may have offended him until he spoke again.

“Did you _really_ think both of us would die at some point?”

Evelyn couldn’t help when the corner of her lips twitched up in a smile. “If I’m honest I was constantly worried all of us would die. Just think about it, all the things we faced. Varric was right, I’m either a miracle or I have the worst luck in all of Thedas.”

Cullen nodded. “If it’s any consolation we might balance each other out, as I must have the best luck in Thedas.”

“And why’s that?” Evelyn asked with a smile.

“Because I have you, of course.”

“That’s how it’s done!” Bull exclaimed suddenly from next to them, slapping Cullen on the back with enough force to throw him forward a bit. “You sure know how to woo a lady Commander, I’ll give you that.” Bull then turned back to Dorian, who was still a little bit behind them, jerked his thumb at Cullen and waggled his eyebrows. Dorian’s expression was reminiscent of him smelling something bad and Cullen’s ears had gone bright red.

They were saved from any further embarrassing comments by Bull when they crested a small hill in the road and found the Trevelyan estate suddenly spread before them.

“Nice house, Boss,” Iron Bull said.

The Trevelyan’s home was a large but modestly constructed stone brick building- best described as a small castle. It spoke of standing and wealth without being overbearingly extravagant, but most of all it looked like a home. It had always been large, originally designed to show off to guests, but for the more recent generation it was because they needed as much room as possible. At one point in time there were six children living under its roof. These days not all of them lived at the estate but there were a number of grandchildren who made up for that.

“Come on,” Evelyn said, spurring her horse forward. She felt strange, a mixture of nervous butterflies and excitement warring with in her at the notion of seeing her family again. Two years might not have been a long time in the grand scheme of things but for a family as close as the Trevelyan’s it might as well have been an age.

Evelyn didn’t have to wait long to see the first member of her family. They were still some distance from the main gate when a woman with long blonde hair stepped out from the front courtyard, waving to them. The woman was joined moments later by two smaller figures, a boy and a girl, both just as blonde as the woman.

“Who’s that?” Cullen asked as they approached.

“My sister,” Evelyn replied with a smile, addressing the whole group. “That’s Rosette, and quite probably her twins Orsen and Nora. Though they look so much bigger than I remember.”

“Evie!” Rosette called as they neared. “Oh Evie, it’s so good to see you!”

Rosette was the third oldest of the Trevelyan children and one of only two with children. She was incredibly thin, waif-like almost, and while not overly tall her slim figure helped her look it. She appeared to be almost the complete opposite of Evelyn, and if it wasn’t for the fact they shared their mothers nose and green eyes it might have been hard to tell they were even related at all. Rosette had fair skin and long blonde hair that hung in loose waves down her back, bar a plait that sat like a band from one ear to another to keep her hair out of her face. She had sharp features and a nice, if a little wicked, smile.

As soon as they were at the gate Evelyn was off her horse and embracing her sister. The pair exchanged greetings, so completely caught up in each other that they didn’t notice as Bull, Cullen, and Dorian dismounted behind them. That was until Orsen spoke up.

“You’re a giant,” he said loudly, pointing at Bull who just laughed in response.

“I am Tal-Vashoth, though you would be more familiar with the title Qunari. Not a giant,” he corrected, and Orsen seemed surprised that Bull had even spoken to him. That was also the point where Rosette finally got a good look at Evelyn’s companions.

“Orsen don’t point,” she said. “And dear Maker, Evelyn, who are your friends?” Rosette’s eyes wandered over the three men with curiosity and just a hint of unease. It was a little strange to see someone unsure around the men who had become great friends of hers over time, but then again, not everyone was exposed to such a wide variety of people as those who were part of the Inquisition.

“Sorry, Rose. These are some of my companions, part of the Inquisition,” Evelyn explained. “This is Cullen, he is the commander of the Inquisition troops-“ Cullen gave a short bow- “this is Dorian, one of the Inquisition mages and a close friend of mine.”

“How do you do,” Dorian said with a small nod in greeting.

“And this is The Iron Bull, a mercenary leader who has been helping the Inquisition with his people, The Chargers.”

“ _The_ Iron Bull?” Rosette questioned as Nora hid behind her skirts. The slightly younger twin was not quite as daring as her bother, but Evelyn knew it wouldn’t be long before she to was curious about their visitors.

“That’s me,” Bull replied.

“Ah.”

In all honesty Evelyn couldn’t really blame Rosette for looking overwhelmed. It had been a lot for Evelyn to take in and she’d been meeting them one at a time. She was glad now that only a few of the Inquisition inner circle had come with her, Maker forbid if Josephine and Leliana had insisted on everyone going along for the trip.

“Well, welcome to the Trevelyan home!” Rosette told Evelyn’s companions, then turned to Evelyn to say, “We should probably go find Mum and Dad. I’m sure they’re dying to see you. Orsen, Norah, come along.”

“I thought family were supposed to look like each other,” Bull said as their group fell into step a little ways behind Rosette and the children as she lead them into the courtyard and towards the house. “Your sister barely looks anything like you, except for the nose. You have a very distinctive nose.”

Evelyn reached up and touched her nose, a little self-conscious. “That’s very much mother’s side of the family. Rosette is almost a splitting image of my mother. I take more after my father, except for my nose, and skin, which is mothers.”

“Speaking of,” Cullen said, nodding his head towards the house.

Two older people were descending the steps to meet them in the garden. The man was Bann Hewitt Trevalyan. He was of average height and looked like he was once in great shape but had become a little softer around the edges over the last decade. His hair was very much grey but there were still small patches and streaks showing the ebony it had been in his youth. He had an olive complexion that erred on the pale side and held himself in a way that was relaxed but authoritative.

At his side was his wife, and Evelyn’s mother, Anissa Trevalyan. She was a slender and tall woman, slightly taller than her husband even. Where he was dark she was light- pale skin and long golden hair easing it’s way into white that sat in a plaited bun at the back of her head. She had pointed features and while she held herself regally her lips almost always bore a small playful smile.

“Evelyn!” her father practically boomed from half way down the stairs. “Come give your old father a hug.”

That was the thing about her family, no matter how old she got, not matter how many trials she faced, and adventures she took part in far from home, she still felt like a young girl in the best possible way when returning home. She had to restrain herself from running to meet her parents and instead met them at the bottom of the stairs. She wrapped her father in a huge hug first, turning to her mother for the same as soon as he let go of her.

“My little Evie,” her mother sighed, holding Evleyn’s face gently between her hands, “what ever are we going to do about you?”

“Sorry Mum,” she said, green eyes meeting blue.

“As long as you return home, safe and sound, that’s all I can ask for,” Anissa said, leaning forward to kiss her daughter in the forehead before letting her go and stepping back.

“Ah, I assume these are the friends mentioned in the letter you sent ahead?” Hewitt asked, and Evelyn was quickly reminded that they weren’t alone in the courtyard. Cullen, Dorian, and Bull stood a little awkwardly to the side, not wanting to interrupt her reunion with her family but also unsure of what to do in the meantime.

“Yes! Mum, Dad, these are some of my friends and fellow members of the Inquisition,” Evelyn said, leading her parents towards where the others were waiting patiently with Rosette. “Everyone, these are my parents, Bann Hewitt and Anissa Trevelyan.”

Each of the men greeted her parents politely before Evelyn went on with her introductions. “This is Cullen,” she told her parents, “Commander of the Inquisition. Dorian, who is a close friend of mine and one of our trusted mages. And The Iron Bull, leader of a mercenary band known as The Chargers.”

Her father made sure to shake hands with each of the men, as did her mother. “Any friends of Evelyn’s are welcome here at house Trevelyan,” Hewitt said. “Though Evie darling, you certainly have a habit of making friends with the strangest of people.”

“It’s endearing,” Anissa assured her daughter. “Hewitt dear, Evie will have plenty of time to tell us about how she met her new friends. She’s here for a few weeks after all,” Anissa said. The words ‘a few weeks’ held a slight edge to them however, like she dared Evelyn to try and cut her visit short. “Let them settle in, meet the others, and then you can barrage them all with questions later.”

“I suppose you’re right dearest.” Hewitt beckoned his daughter forward again and she stepped into another warm embrace by her father. “I do hope,” her father whispered to her, “that there was nothing untoward happening while you were traveling with three strapping, and not unattractive, men.”

“Dad!” she groaned, but gave him another quick squeeze before letting go.

Anissa took her husbands arm. “We’ll retire to one of the sitting rooms for now should you have need of us. Otherwise we will see you all at dinner.”

Goodbyes were exchanged and Hewitt and Anissa left the group in the courtyard.

“Now that’s out of the way- you must be hungry after all that travelling,” Rosette said. “Let me take you to the kitchens for a light meal to keep you going until dinner.” 

“That would be wonderful,” Evelyn replied on behalf of the group.


	7. A Moment Of Calm

Rosette led them off to the side of the courtyard and through one of the smaller lower level doors that lead to the kitchen and workers quarters. When not having formal meals the family would often eat in a small dining room that was attached to the main kitchen. Their cook was a lovely older woman by the name of Miriam who had been with the family since Evelyn was a child. She was always happy to prepare small unofficial meals for anyone in the family should they ask. Though she was getting on in years and wasn’t quite as spry as she used to be she managed her kitchen maids like an expert, which always resulted in stunning feasts when she had to prepare one.

The kitchen and small dining room were where they were headed now. To get there they had to walk down a long hallway off which the servant and workers rooms were. They once were home to a large number of staff but the current generation of Trevelyan’s had no need for such a large cohort, and thus half the rooms were now just used as storage.

It was only the short time from exiting the courtyard and walking some way down the hall that was needed for Orsen and Norah’s more adventurous sides to start showing through. They thoroughly observed the newcomers and even moved away from their mother’s skirts and closer to Evelyn and her companions.

“Are you Auntie Evie’s friend,” Norah asked Dorian, the one she most likely viewed as least intimidating. She fell into step beside him, even though she had to take two steps for every one of his.

“Her closest friend,” Dorian replied. Norah nodded her head thoughtfully, like his answer had some special hidden meaning that she was considering.

“Is that a magic staff?” Orsen asked loudly from Dorian’s other side. “Can I hold it?”

“Yes and no.”

Unperturbed by the short answer, Orsen continued his barrage of questions. “Can you shoot ice from it? Ice is the best magic.”

“Nuh-uh!” Norah protested, looking around Dorian’s legs. “Everyone knows that fire is the best.”

“No it’s not! You don’t know anything.”

“ _You_ don’t know anything.”

Rosette had looked over her shoulder, ready to tell her children off, but Dorian spoke before she had the chance. “Children, children. Why on earth would you only limit yourself to one?” With a flourish Dorian appeared a small flame in one hand and a tiny swirling vortex of snowflakes in the other. He allowed the children to stare in awe for a moment before letting the magic ebb away.

Norah and Orsen looked like they’d never seen anything more impressive in their young lives. They both raced over to their mother, tugging on her dress and hands to get her attention.

“Mum did you see? Did you see Mum?”

“Did you know mages could do that Mum?”

The pair continued to gush to Rosette and Evelyn stepped up to take the place Norah had just vacated by Dorian’s side. “Now you’re just showing off,” she said when she noticed the smug grin on his face.

“Perhaps. Either way it seems The Iron Bull is no longer the most exciting new guest.”

Bull just laughed. “Aye, but fireballs are only interesting for so long- how often do you think they’ll get the chance to see someone like me! Unless the Qunari decide to invade of course.”

Evelyn shared a quick amused glance with Cullen who was walking just behind her. She never would have picked Dorian to be the type who was that good with children, though she definitely _would_ have picked him to be the type who took any opportunity to show off.

“In here.” Rosette ushered them all through a large doorway and into the unofficial dining room.

There was a long wooden table in the center of the room, lined with enough seats for the family and then a couple more just incase. Most the light in the room came from a large stained glass window in the back wall, creating a rainbow of colour. There were a couple of shelves with trinkets and a few paintings hung up on the walls, but besides those the room was fairly basic in design.

“Sit, sit,” Rosette insisted, pulling out a couple of chairs as she passed them. “I’ll be back in a moment with some food.” Rosette left the room and walked into the kitchen through a smaller side door. Orsen and Norah clambered into their own seats a little further down the table and begin chattering quietly to each to each other.

“This is where things will probably start to get a little bit hectic,” Evelyn told them with a smile. “It’ll be family members left right and center until dinner I’d guess. Then there’s the joy of experiencing them all at once.”

“You make us sound like a pack of lions, Evie,” Rosette said as she reentered the room. She had two wooden boards balanced on one arm, an assortment of fruits breads, and cheeses spread across them, while her other hand held a glass jug of water. “Norah, Orsen, go fetch some cups for everyone,” she said. The twins jumped up from their seats and ran into the adjoining kitchen.

Evelyn stood quickly. “Here, let me help.” She took the jug from Rosette, and placed it down on the table in the middle of their group. Rosette then used her free hand to place the two boards down on the table with the jug.

“Help yourselves,” Rosette said as the twins returned and began to place cups down in front of everyone. Rosette sat herself down next to Cullen, the twins taking the seats beside her once they had placed all the cups. “Now Evie,” she said, leaning forward on the table so she could look her sister in the eye. “I want to know _everything_.”

“Everything?” Evelyn said, a little dubiously.  She reached for a small stem of grapes on one of the boards. “I know you just want all the gossip before I get the chance to speak with everyone else.”

“Maybe I just want to know what my sister has been up to for the last two years. When Mum and Dad sent you off to the conclave they thought it was going to be nothing more than a nice gesture to appease our relations on both sides of the war,” Rosette said. She then added with a frown, “They were besides themselves when they heard about the explosion. We all were.”

“Well it certainly took me by surprise too,” Evelyn said, twisting one of the grapes off the stem and popping it into her mouth. “But I will explain, I promise. It’s just that I’d rather wait until the entire family, or at least most of them, are around to hear it. It’s _very_ long explanation.”

“And complicated,” Dorian, who had helped himself to some of the cheese and bread, added.

“Not for the faint of heart either,” Bull chimed in.

“It is all of those things,” Evelyn said, noting her sisters amused smile, “so you can see why I want to wait.”

“I am disappointed but not surprised,” Rosette said.  “It was worth a try anyway.”

“If I’m being honest, it’s tiring telling the story over and over again. Sometimes I wish Varric would hurry up with his book about the whole ordeal, then people can read for themselves.” Evelyn frowned. “I do worry about the embellishments he’ll quite probably add.”

“Varric?” Rosette questioned, looking surprised. “As in the _author,_ Varric Tethras?”

“The one and only,” said Cullen. “He was with the Inquisition from the early days.”

“Why didn’t you bring him back with you?” Rosette asked with a pout, “You know I’m a fan.”

“Rose, that’s rude in present company.” Evelyn gestured to her companions. “Not to mention I couldn’t bring the _entire_ inner circle of the Inquisition with me.”

“Why not? We’ve plenty of room. How many were in the inner circle?” Rosette asked right as Evelyn placed a large piece of bread in her mouth.

Evelyn gave Cullen a helpless look. He thankfully took pity on her and answered the question in her stead. “Thirteen, including your sister.”

“I can, or maybe I can’t, imagine how eclectic the group was, judging by the small number you brought with you.”

“Eclectic is one word for it,” Dorian said, earning a laugh from Bull.

Having finally swallowed her mouthful of food, Evelyn spoke up. “I told you it was a long story.”

“ _Evie!_ ” A high-pitched voice squealed suddenly from the general direction of the doorway, and before Evelyn could turn around she was being enveloped in a hug from behind. One arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other loosely around her throat and a head rested on top of hers.

“Shirlyn,” Evelyn greeted, knowing her sisters voice anywhere, “It’s good to see you.”

Shirlyn hugged her a little tighter before pulling back and giving Evelyn room to stand up and face her. Shirlyn was similar in appearance to Evelyn, with soft round features and big eyes. Unlike Evelyn she was on the shorter side, and where Evelyn had dark, almost black hair, Shirlyn was blonde like their mother and Rosette.

Standing behind Shirlyn was another family member, though one through marriage. Rosette’s husband Huntley stepped forward, giving Evelyn a kiss on the cheek and a warm smile. “Welcome back, Evelyn,” he said, going to stand besides his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Your mother said we might find you down here.”

“Who are your friends, Evelyn?” Shirlyn asked, giving Cullen, Dorian, and Bull a small wave.

“Cullen, Dorian, and The Iron Bull,” Evelyn said, pointing each one out again. Then to her friends she said, “This is my sister Shirlyn, and Rosette’s husband Huntley.”

There were greeting’s exchanged all around. Shirlyn’s were rather enthusiastic and she seemed genuinely excited to meet everyone. Huntley, on the other hand, was a little more reserved, though still kind in his greetings.

“Have you given Evie’s friends a tour of the home yet, Rosette?” Shirlyn asked once everyone in the room was somewhat familiar with each other.

“Not yet,” Rosette replied.

“Fantastic! I can take you then.” She glanced over to Evelyn. “That is, unless you wanted to, Evie?”

“By all means go ahead,” Evelyn said with a smile. “ I have a feeling I will be doing a lot of talking come dinner so I’m glad to give my voice a rest now.”

“Wonderful,” Shirlyn said. They all said a quick good bye to Rosette and her family before Shirlyn ushered them out of the little dining room and back into the hallway. “Let’s get started.”


	8. A Tour

Shirlyn’s tour weaved them easily through the house in a way that had them hardly backtracking at all. She pointed out rooms as they passed, often providing little anecdotes and commentary along the way about the trouble the Trevelyan children would get up to around the large estate when they were younger. She made sure to show Cullen, Dorian, and Bull where their rooms were, along with where Evelyn’s room could be found, and took them past the main dining hall and then to the library.

“It’s not the largest of personal libraries but it has quite the collection of books,” Shirlyn explained to them as they approached the room. “A lot of the Trevelyan’s are readers, and of all sorts of genres. Our collection covers almost everything you can think of.” Shirlyn pushed open one side of the double door and beckoned them inside. “Oh, and look who we have here,” she said.

Sitting by one of the large windows near the back of the room was Dana, wife of the eldest Trevelyan child Garrik, reading a book. Dana was quite stunning with darker skin, similar in tone to Dorian’s, and shoulder length straight black hair. Sitting by her feet on the floor were her three children, two girls and a boy, who all shared their parent’s dark hair. All four looked up when the group entered and the children were up and running as soon as they recognised who had stepped through the door.

“Aunt Evie!” Tavia, the oldest of the three, exclaimed as she reached Evelyn. She wrapped her arms around Evelyn but mainly ended up hugging her waist due to her short stature. Not far behind were Mariel and Camden. Not wanting to miss out they wrapped their arms around Evelyn’s legs, effectively trapping her in place.

“It’s so nice to see you all again,” Evelyn said with a laugh. “I can’t believe how big you all are now.”

“Kids, let your aunt go,” Dana said. She placed her book down on the armrest and stood to meet the group. Like everyone else they had met so far she leaned in and gave Evelyn a warm hug before stepping back to look her up and down. “You look like someone’s who’s well and truly been on her fair share of adventuring,” she said, eyeing the most noticeable scar on the side of Evelyn’s face.

“You could say that,” Evelyn said, tugging at her glove a little self-consciously.

“Dana,” Shirlyn said, “these are Evelyn’s companions. Cullen, Dorian and… Iron Bull?”

“The Iron Bull,” Cullen, Dorian and Evelyn corrected in unison.

“Bull’s fine,” Bull said.

“It’s lovely to meet you all. I’m Dana, Evelyn’s sister-in-law. These three,” she said, gesturing at the children that had detached themselves from Evelyn and gathered around their mother, “Are Tavia, Mariel, and Camden.”

Camden and Mariel muttered their hellos but Tavia, the oldest, stepped forward. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sirs,” she said. Evelyn had to stifle an amused smile behind her hand as Tavia shook each of her companion’s hands in turn. When she got to Bull his hand almost swallowed half of her arm.

“Tavia has recently become aware that it will be her duty to eventually carry on as the head of house Trevelyan,” Dana explained. “She’s taking it very seriously.”

“I’m very impressed,” Evelyn said, giving Tavia a warm smile. Tavia looked a little embarrassed at the attention but returned the smile tenfold. 

“I’m sure we’ve taken up too much of your time though,” Dana said, “and the children’s reading session isn’t quite over yet.” There were disappointed noises from Mariel and Camden. “I’m sure there will be plenty of time to talk at dinner, and I’m very much looking forward to the stories.” She began herding the children back towards where they had been sitting in the sun. “I’ll see you all this evening, I’m very much looking forward to it, and getting to know your friends better.”

“This evening’s going to be a lot of fun,” Shirlyn said as she guided them all out of the library. “We Trevelyan’s are known around Ostwick for our dinner parties.”

“Which may or may not be a good thing,” Evelyn added.

“Oh shush, Evie. Now, we’ve seen most of the inside of the house proper… Oh, the gardens! You’ll love the gardens.” She closed the door to the library behind them and took her place at the front of the group again. “You’ve seen the courtyard out the front,” Shirlyn said, leading them down a sunny corridor, “but you should see what the gardeners have achieved out the back, it’s just stunning!”

“Shirlyn likes to tend to the garden too,” Evelyn informed them. “If I recall correctly, some of our most beautiful roses have come about thanks to her hand.”

“Evie, stop,” Shirlyn laughed. “They’re nothing too special,” she then informed the men, “it’s just a little hobby I indulge in when I have the chance. I tend to the Chantry gardens also, but there’s not a lot of space for anything overly fancy in the middle of Ostwick.”

“I’ll show you the roses when we’re out there,” Evelyn whispered to Cullen. “She doesn’t do herself justice, they’re simply beautiful.”

When they reached the end of the hallway Shirlyn opened the large door that led into the gardens. “This way.”

They stepped out the door and into the lush green garden at the back of the home. The first thing to hit anyone who walked out the door was the beautiful colour that was spread throughout the green from a mixture of flowers and coloured leaves. The roses were, as Evelyn stated, incredibly beautiful. They were found in their own little garden beds, some purely for decoration, others used to section off one area of the garden from the other.

What was most interesting about the Trevelyan garden though, was that it wasn’t entirely contained. There were some hedges and small stone walls but the garden seemed to gradually fade out into the fields that surrounded the house. The only thing that extended far beyond the reach of the garden was a path that leads away into the closest section of forest.

There was a fountain in the very middle of the garden, the delicate sounds of trickling water filling the air as they wandered towards it. It was constructed of white stone with blue and green tile accents. The edge of the bottom pool was wide and flat for people to sit on, and the water was deep enough to house a couple of water plants and some decorative fish.

“We love the fish,” Shirlyn said, peering into the water at the colourful creatures.

“They keep dying though,” Evelyn said. “Except that one.” She pointed out a mostly while fish with spots and streaks of orangey gold in it’s scales. “For some reason that one has managed to stay alive for the longest time.”

“We think it might eat the other ones,” Shirlyn said sadly.

“It could be magic,” Dorian said offhandedly.

“Really?” Bull asked, eyeing the fish with a frown.

Dorian just started at him for a full thirty seconds. “No.”

“Oh.”

“The roses are very beautiful,” Cullen said to Shirlyn, displaying a knack for winning over Trevelyan woman. Evelyn was not jealous though, she was quite happy for him too charm them if it meant they would go easier on her poor beau when she finally told her family about him.

Shirlyn ducked her head a little, embarrassed. “Thank you.”

“I told you she had a green thumb,” Evelyn said, leaning down to smell one of the white blooms on the bush next to them. “Remind me to cut some of these to keep in my room while we’re here.” But before anyone could reply Bull spoke up.

“Riders,” he noted suddenly, pointing out into the fields. All of them turned to look at where he was pointing.

Sure enough, skirting the edge of the forest, where two people on horseback approaching at speed. As they neared the gardens they slowed, having noticed the group watching them. The pair changed course, heading towards them.

“Garrik! Edmund!” Shirlyn called when they were close enough, “Evie’s home!”

Garrik was the first of the riders to reach them. He was a tall man and incredibly fit. He had their father’s dark hair, the same dark hair Evelyn had, and similar features. He was the only one of the dark haired children to inherit their mother’s striking blue eyes though.

Edmund was not far behind. He was a lot younger in appearance, with what his family often joked was a ‘baby face’. He was the only man in the family with blonde hair before the twin grandchildren came along and it made him look, frankly, cherubic.

“Evie!” Garrik exclaimed, jumping out of the saddle with an easy athletic prowess. He handed the reigns of the horse over to Shirlyn and picked Evelyn up off the ground in a crushing hug. He let her down as she laughed at his antics. “If only you had arrived earlier, we really could have used you out there. Honestly, Edmund has no talent with a bow.”

“Well then, that’s the last time I go hunting with you,” Edmund intoned from where he still sat atop his horse. “But it’s true, I’m terrible with a bow.” He stepped out of his saddle, dropping to the ground and giving Evelyn his own hug. “It’s good to see you, little sister.”

“We were trying to catch something for dinner tonight but we failed somewhat spectacularly,” Garrik said. “Perhaps when you’ve settled in you’ll come out for a hunt with me, just like old times. You’re friends are welcome to come along too…?”

“Cullen, Dorian, and The Iron Bull.” Evelyn said quickly, used to having to introduce them to family members by this point.

“Pleasure,” Garrik said, nodding at the men.

“We need to head inside,” Edmund said, catching Garrik’s attention. “We’ll barely have time to make ourselves presentable once the horses are put away for the night.”

“Too true. We’ll speak to you all at dinner I’m sure. Has anyone seen my wife by any chance?” He asked.

“In the library, with your three,” Shirlyn answered with a smile.

“Thanks.” Garrick grabbed Evelyn around the waist as he passed and pulled her in so he could kiss the top of her head. “Nice to see you little sis,” he said before letting her go. Edmund waved as he passed, following Garrik back towards the stable with their horses.

“Well,” said Shirlyn, turning to address Evelyn, Cullen, Dorian, and Bull. “I think that ends the tour, and you’ve managed to meet almost everyone before dinner. Hopefully you won’t have too much trouble remembering all names.”

“Just yell and point if you forget a name.” Evelyn chuckled. “That will get their attention, and it’s normally what happens during a family dinner anyway.”

“Either way, I’ll leave you all to get ready,” Shirlyn says. “Hopefully you remember where your rooms are, Evelyn knows if you don’t.” Shirlyn grabbed Evelyn’s arm, pulling her close so she could whisper in her ear, “I can’t wait to see how your boys scrub up.”

“Shirlyn!”

“See you all at dinner!” She called, practically skipping back towards the house.

The four watched her leave, and then they were alone in the gardens.

“That is some family,” Dorian said, breaking the silence.

“I did warn you all,” Evelyn said. “But they’re right, if we don’t want to be unfashionably late to dinner we best go get settled in our rooms now.” She began leading them back to the house. “Thank you all for being so great today. I know my family can be intense at times.”

“If we can handle everything that was thrown at us in the Inquisitions I’m sure your family won’t be much cause for trouble,” Cullen said from her side.

“Wait until after dinner and then tell me if you still think that.”


	9. Dinner With The Trevelyan's

Evelyn looked up when Cullen knocked on her door. She knew it was Cullen because she’d heard the same knock countless times before she’d finally drilled it into his head that he didn’t have to knock every time he came up to her bedroom. She wondered why exactly he’d reverted back to the habit now.

“Come in,” she called.

The door creaked open and Cullen poked his head inside. “Can I come in?”

“I said you could,” she replied with a bemused shake of her head.

Cullen finally stepped fully into the room, closing the door gently behind him. He looked quite smart, all dressed up for dinner. He wore some of the more formal clothes Josephine had made sure everyone in the Inquisition had. Evelyn had quickly found out they were some of the only formal clothes he had, which she found incredibly endearing. Cullen always insisted he felt awkward in them but many a woman, and probably a lot of men, would attest to the fact that they suited him well.

He looked around the room as he took a few steps further in, taking in everything from the furniture to the color of the wall hangings. “So this is your room?”

“Yes, since I was little. It feels strange to be back.” She looked down at herself then, noting the light leather armor she still wore from their trip. “Mother will probably want me to wear a dress to dinner.”

“Did you pack a dress?” Cullen asked.

“I didn’t. There was no need to.” She walked over to a wardrobe by the wall and pulled the door open with an exaggerated flourish. Inside were a number of gowns varying in colour and design. After a moment of indecision Evelyn pulled out a dark green dress with gold trimming. It wasn’t as fancy as some of the others in the wardrobe but it had a simple sort of charm about it. “It’s not too formal but it will appease Mum I’m sure.”

“Why not wear something more formal?” Cullen said with a small smile. “I certainly wouldn’t complain.”

“You might not, but I will. Wearing finery can be tedious. I know you know that because you complain about your formal wear all the time. I don’t think I’m ready for that level of uncomfort for fashion after spending the last year trekking around in comfortable light armor.” She held up the green dress if front of herself. “This looks nice, but it’s sturdy, easy to wear.”

“You sound like you’re expecting a fight to break out over dinner.”

“Old habits die a hard death I guess.” She hung the dress up on the edge of the changing screen in the corner of the room. “But enough about my dresses. Was there a reason you stopped by? Or did you just miss my company?”

“Just wanted to make sure I knew where to find you.”

“Planning a late night visit are you?” she said with a mischievous wink before stepping behind the screen. As Evelyn started to strip down Cullen made sure to stand with his eyes averted from the screen, even though he really had no need to for a multitude of reasons.

“Sorry about the rooms,” Evelyn said as she kicked her pants off to the side. “You don’t have to stay in yours alone. I’ll tell mother tonight, I promise. It’s all been so hectic I haven’t had a chance to say anything.”

“It’s no matter, honestly.”

“No, it is,” Evelyn insisted, stepping out from behind the screen. She was now garbed in the green gown, her long plait of black hair hanging over the front of her shoulder. “I want my family to know about us, I do, I’d just rather not tell them all at once. Especially at dinner. Trust me, I’m saving you from having them all jump on you, and me for that matter.”

“My heroine.”

Evelyn smiled before performing a quick turn, the skirt of the dress flaring out as she spun. “What do you think?”

“I think it looks perfect.”

“Good.” She grabbed Cullen, linking her arm with his. “Let’s get this over with,” she said, but it was with a smile.

The pair made their way down to the dining room with Evelyn leading the way, first detouring by Dorian and Bull’s rooms to pick them up. When the group reached the wide hallway outside the dining hall it was to find many of the seats and benches along the walls were already taken up by Evelyn’s family members.

“We’re not late, are we?” Evelyn asked her mother.

“No dear. We’re waiting on one more- oh, here he is now.”

There was a tap on Evelyn’s shoulder and she only need one guess as to who it was. She turned around to come face to face with the only sibling she had yet to see since returning home.

“Marston!”

Marston Trevelyan was one of the middle children of the family. He looked very much like Garrik, but where Garrik was a little rough looking, Marston was very clean cut. He smiled at her. “Don’t sound too shocked, sister, I still visit from time to time.”

She was enveloped in another welcome back hug, but knowing her family like she did it was unlikely to be the last.

“I wasn’t about to miss a chance to see my sister before she goes gallivanting off on another daring adventure,” Marston continued.

“We’re here for a while Marston, you didn’t have to come all the way out here on my first night.”

“Alright, alright,” Hewitt interrupted. “Best leave the conversations for the dinner table or we’ll have nothing to talk about.” He laughed at his own joke, his wife smiling long-sufferingly beside him. “Let us finally begin the welcome back dinner,” he said, opening the doors to the grand dining room and leading the family inside.

The dining room was one of the biggest rooms in the Trevelyan house by far. A long table was set to one side of the room, big enough to seat at least thirty but currently only with enough places set for the family and their three guests. The opposite side of the room had a large fireplace with a big open space in front of it, resulting from the dining table sitting closer to the wall than the middle of the room. The open space was often used for dancing or entertainment or both during and after meals. It also doubled as a space for the children to play when they had finished eating and were no longer interested in hearing the adults talk. All in all it was an impressive room, one that held many fond memories for Evelyn, and she hoped that perhaps the following weeks would provide many more.

As they walked to the table the family took up their usual places. Hewitt sat at the head of the table, with Anissa sitting on his right and Garrik on his left. Next to Garrik was his family, Dana, Tavia, Mariel, and Camden, followed by Marston, Edmund, and now Bull. On the right side of the table, next to Anissa, sat Rosette, Huntley, and the twins Orsen and Norah. Then came Shirlyn, Evelyn, Cullen and Dorian. The seating places weren’t overly strict, but for ease they usually sat in some kind of age and family order. Or whatever order resulted in the most even sides.

“Now,” Hewitt said, clapping his hands together. “It’s been a long time since we’ve had the entire family gathered together around this table. I cannot even describe to you how happy it makes Anissa and I when we are surrounded by our children, their partners, our grandchildren, and most welcome guests.” He looked around the table fondly. “Tonight is an extra special occasion though. Tonight the Maker has returned our Evie to us. Guided by Andraste though unimaginable trials, the likes of which the rest of us could only imagine, she has been triumphant!” He scooped his goblet from the tabled and held it out. “So a toast to our darling Evelyn, she may have been the youngest but she never let the chance to outshine her older siblings go to waste. To Evelyn!”

There was a scattering of laughter as the rest of the table picked up their wine, the children having to make do with water, and toasted. “To Evelyn!”

Evelyn herself just smiled down at her plate, embarrassed but feeling incredibly loved at the same time.

Cullen leaned closer then to whisper in her ear. “Your father is quite the character,” he said, nodding towards the head of the table. Hewitt was still standing, boasting now to his wife and the others close to him how Evelyn most certainly took after him.

“He’s always been like that,” Evelyn said as their few staff began to bring in small bowls of a light soup to start. It appeared like an overly formal start to dinner but the main meal usually descended into a free for all as family helped themselves to the food that would be placed in the center of the table. A buffet style tended to work best with everyone’s varying tastes.

“You are a mage… Dorian, was it?” Marston asked from across the table.

“The staff was a bit of a giveaway, wasn’t it?” Dorian replied. He hadn’t brought it to dinner but he had been wearing it during their arrival and tour of the house. Evelyn wasn’t surprised that the news had reached Marston already

“True,” Marston said, “but even if it wasn’t I tend to have a sense for magic after working as a Templar for so long.”

“Ah,” Dorian said, sending a surreptitious glance in Evelyn’s direction. She had mentioned that there was a Templar in her family but she had hoped it wouldn’t start problems on the first night. Still, she trusted Dorian not to make too much of a scene, and she trusted Marston not to ruffle too many feathers with his views.

“Marston works at the Ostwick circle,” she explained to her companions. “It’s not too bad from what I hear, far better than a lot of other circles.”

Marston smiled. “We’re notorious for being rather lax at the Ostwick circle. The local Chantry turns a blind eye for the most part, as long as things are running smoothly- which they are.” He took a sip of his wine. “Of course I can’t speak for everyone, I daresay I shouldn’t speak for the mages, but I feel that everyone in our circle is quite happy.”

Dorian wasn’t looking too upset, but neither was he overly pleased. Evelyn wasn’t too sure if she should step in and end the conversation, but they were going to be under the same roof for the better part of a month so it was best Dorian and Marston get any issues out of the way sooner rather than later. It seemed that Marston was doing a good enough job on his own, however, of showing his true character was not one who wanted to chain mages up and leave them to rot.

“Our family has had a long history of working with and for the Chantry,” Evelyn supplied. “All of us who aren’t first or second born tend to take up Chantry related careers. Marston is, as he mentioned, a Templar. You might not know it looking at her but Shirlyn is a sister, and Edmund and I both helped out with book keeping, records, and relics.”

“So firm Andrastian’s, then?” Dorian asked.

“Some in the family more so than others,” Edmund answered. “We do our best to respect how much each of us decides to dedicate themselves to their faith.”

Looking down at the end of the table, Evelyn finally noticed why Bull had yet to weigh in on the conversation when there was a loud clang of silverware. Most of the children had finished the soup quickly and, while waiting for their main meal, had sought out something, or should she say some _one_ , more entertaining than the chatting adults. They all gathered around Bull who had all but ignored his soup and appropriated the cutlery for some storytelling shenanigans.

“It was a valiant effort on the man’s behalf,” he explained, sparring against Tavia’s fork with his spoon. “But then a little bit of distraction,” he poked Tavia’s side which made her flinch and giggle, “a bit of flair,” using the spoon he flicked the fork Tavia was holding up in the air, “a final strike,” he poked her chest with the spoon, “and he fell to the might of The Iron Bull!” he finished, snatching the fork out of the air as it fell.

The children were delighted, squealing and clapping and asking for more stories. That was when Evelyn started to get the feeling Bull liked children more than he had let on.

“Where did you find him?” Shirlyn whispered to Evelyn, nodding her head at Bull who was now letting the children balance cutlery on his horns.

“He found me actually. Said he wanted to help with the Inquisition because he was a spy and his country wanted to know how we were dealing with the breach.”

Shirlyn looked a little confused. “He’s not a very good spy if he told you he was a spy.”

“Yes, well, that just about sums up Bull’s character,” Evelyn said with a smile. “Why so curious?”

“Oh, you know,” Shirlyn said, waving a hand nonchalantly. “It’s just- interesting!”

“He’s taken.” Evelyn grinned.

“Oh,” said Shirlyn, looking a little crestfallen, “that’s a pity.”

“I thought Chantry sisters were supposed to be somewhat chaste?”

“Not all of them,” Shirlyn said with a wink, making Evelyn, and Cullen who had been listening in, laugh.

“Evelyn,” Garrik called from up at the head of the table with a mouth full of food. “Surely you’ve got some stories to tell after being away for so long! Stop gossiping with Shirlyn and share!”

“What your brother means,” Anissa said as Dana swatted the back of his head, “is that being the leader of the Inquisition must have been fascinating.”

“Fascinating. Yes, it certainly was. That and many other things,” Evelyn replied as the soup bowls were taken away. The main meal began coming out on platters, being placed down in the center of the table, as the soup bowls were removed.

“How did you become leader of the Inquisition exactly?” Huntley asked, helping Norah back into her seat, the young child drawn back by the smell of food.

“You really need to ask Cullen that,” Evelyn said. “I wasn’t part of the discussion. They just handed me a huge sword and asked if I would lead. I could hardly say no.”

“You could have said no if you really wanted to,” Cullen reminded her. “It was an offer, not a command.”

“Mmm, you try telling Cassandra no when she’s holding a big sword.”

“That… is a fair point,” Cullen conceded.


	10. Alexander's Arrival

Everyone at the table had only just begun their main meal when an unexpected guest arrived.

“The Trevelyans!” a voice exclaimed suddenly from the doorway, causing everyone to pause in their chatter a look up to the new arrival.

“Alexander!” Hewitt said, standing up from his seat at the head of the table to greet the man. Alexander was quite attractive, with dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and an olive complexion. He had an infectious smile and a way of charming most everyone he met. He had been a friend of Evelyn’s, and the rest of the family, for a long time.

“What brings you out into the sticks?” Hewitt continued, earning a laugh from Alexander. The Trevelyan family head gestured for one of the servants to prepare another place at the end of the table for Alexander.

“Why, I heard Evelyn had finally returned,” Alexander said, shaking Hewitt’s hand enthusiastically. His eyes finally turned to the rest of the table taking in not only the family but also their unusual guests. “Oh, have I intruded on something?” he asked, eyeing Cullen, Bull and Dorian where they sat together near Evelyn.

“Nonsense,” Hewitt said, “Evie’s just bringing home strays again.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Evelyn groaned.

“But please, sit, Evelyn was just about to tell us about some of her endeavors with the Inquisition, weren’t you dear?”

“I- um, yes, if you want to hear about it,” she said, a little thrown off. “What do you want to know?” There was so much she could possibly tell them, and some of it she didn’t want to, but she figured if she could answer their questions it might be enough to satisfy their curiosity.

Alexander, who had just taken his seat, spoke first. “Evelyn my dear-“ she caught Cullen frowning slightly from the corner of her eye, “-they were saying you are the Herald of Andraste, that these ‘rifts’ in the south you could close with just a wave of your hand.”

It was at this point Evelyn became very aware of the glove that still covered her right hand. Her family had noticed, obviously, but none of them had mentioned it so far. For all that they could be overbearing they did have a good sense of when something was off limits without being told.

“I’m not the Herald of Andraste,” Evelyn said. “I never thought I was either, despite what some people said.”

“What about the rifts though,” Edmund asked.

“Um, yes. What you’ve heard about that is probably true, if somewhat embellished.”

“So you could close them?” he prompted.

“Yes.” She took a deep breath, figuring they’d get it out of her eventually. Might as well get it over and done with. “I didn’t remember at first but later we found out I had picked up a magical elven orb that Corypheus- the man, darkspawn creature that caused all of this- was using to try and create a huge tear in the veil. It left me with a mark, an anchor is what he called it, which is what allowed me to close and, in some cases, open rifts.”

“The glove,” Shirlyn said, “it’s not just for your archery is it? That’s where this mark is?”

Evelyn once again found herself unconsciously pulling at the glove on her hand. “We thought it might go away after we closed the last rift but it didn’t. Our expert on the subject disappeared too, so we don’t really know why it’s become permanent and what that means.”

“Why do you keep it covered?” Anissa asked. She spoke in a way that had Evelyn feeling like maybe she didn’t have to hide it, that she was silly for thinking her family would, well… she didn’t even know what she thought they would do if she showed them.

“It tends to stand out quite a bit,” Evelyn finally settled on.

Dorian huffed a laugh. “That’s an understatement if I ever heard one.”

Dorian’s comment just had everyone around the table even more curious and she tried her best not to look annoyed at him. She felt she only half succeeded. “It glows,” she said finally.

“Can we see?” asked Tavia, and Evelyn knew she was beaten. There was no way she could say no in the face of Tavia’s earnest curiosity.

“…okay,” Evelyn said finally.

She started with the fingers of the glove, slowly pulling at each one to loosen the gloves grip on her hand. She felt Cullen’s hand rest on her knee under the table. It was a small gesture, no one else at the table noticed, but it was enough to remind her that she was loved, and that a strange glowing green mark on her hand was hardly going to scare her family off. She grasped the middle finger of the glove more firmly and pulled, sliding the glove completely off her hand.

“ _Wow_ ,” Tavia said as Evelyn held her hand out, palm up, so her family could see the rippling glowing mark on her palm.

“That’s the anchor,” she said while everyone at the table stared. It was a relief to see that most the looks were either of interest or slight concern, no fear or horror like she had worried there might be.

“It looks pretty,” Norah said. She had made her way back over to Bull and was now standing in his lap, leaning over the table to see.

“I always thought so,” said Dorian. “It does match your eyes quite nicely.”

There was a scattering of laughter around the table, helping to break the more serious mood that had descended.

“Why do you cover it?” Edmund asked.

“The job of Inquisitor can be a dangerous one,” Cullen answered for her. “It probably won’t come as a surprise to know the title and position has earned Evelyn an enemy or two, and there’s nothing more distinctive than a glowing mark on your hand when it comes to picking out a target.” Evelyn noticed his carful avoidance of words like ‘assassin’ or ‘dead’ around the children and for that she was thankful. “So we, that is, myself, our ambassador, and our spymaster, did agree the choice to keep it hidden, especially out in public, was likely a good one.”

“It’s awfully bright at night too,” Evelyn added to everyone’s amusement. “And it does have a lot to do with what Cullen says but if I’m completely honest it still scares me a little to think about how much power I have, quite literally, in the palm of my hand.”

“Are you still researching it?” Edmund asked. “You did mention your expert left.”

“We’re trying to. Dorian and one of the Inquisition’s other mages, Vivienne, are looking into it now.”

“It’s not an easy task,” Dorian added. “It’s entirely fascinating but being something relatively unheard of in this modern era we continually find our research running into walls.”

“Before we get bogged down in book talk I think it’s my turn to ask a question,” Garrik said. He leant forward and pointed at the side of Evelyn’s head. “How on earth did you get the massive scar?”

“This one?” Evelyn clarified, running her finger along said scar. It ran from her hairline, down the edge of her face, and finished just under her ear. It had been quite a while now since she’d gotten it, so long that it had mostly lost the red tinge it held for the longest time. It was almost a silvery-white now, blending in with her skin. “That would have been the dragon.”

“Maker’s ass it was!” Garrik exclaimed.

“Language,” Hewitt said offhandedly before returning to his own conversation with Anissa and Rosette.

“It was a dragon, I kid you not,” she said with a laugh. “Actually, it wasn’t one of my finest moments. Bull tells the story much better than I do though.”

“Does he now,” Garrik said, glancing down the table at Bull. “So, Iron Bull, care to share this story with us?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Bull said, before launching into what had to have been the most exciting story for the night.

The rest of the evening went much the same. Someone in Evelyn’s family would ask her a question about the Inquisition and she would provide the explanation or story to go with what they asked. When her voice started to grow tired, or she just wanted the chance to eat, she would pawn off the story telling to Cullen, Dorian, or Bull. They were all entertaining in their own right, which her family adored.

It was after midnight when Hewitt finally stood to garner everyone’s attention and officially end the festivities for the night.

“Anissa and I aren’t as young as we once were,” he said to the table, “so unfortunately I think it is time we retired for the night.” There was some good-natured jeering before he was able to get everyone to quiet down so he could speak again. “I think it might be best if everyone retired to their rooms for that matter. Evie and her friends are surely tired and could do with a long and comfortable sleep. Any and all badgering can resume at dinner tomorrow night. You have a reprieve from the Trevelyan curiosity,” he addressed Evelyn and her companions, “but only a short one I’m afraid.” He took Anissa’s hand and helped her from her chair. “Goodnight all. We’ll see you on the morrow.”

With Hewitt’s piece said everyone slowly started gathering themselves up from the table- which had long been cleared of anything but goblets and drinks- and making their way towards their respective sleeping quarters. As Evelyn took her time getting up from her chair she overheard her mother speaking to Alexander.

“Are you sure we can’t put you up for the night?” Anissa asked him.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, it’s not that far of a trip back to Ostwick proper and I’m sure your home is full to bursting as is,” he replied. “Thank you very much for the offer however.”

Evelyn tuned out the rest of the conversation as the last few family members made their way out of the dining room. She took a moment to retrieve her glove from the tabletop and tug it back on to her hand. Her family had insisted she leave it off for the rest of the night but she still felt strange without it on these days. Glove back where it belonged she hurried to catch up with everyone else who was now out of the dining hall.

Evelyn had just made it out of the doors and was about to make her way towards her room when she felt a hand catch hers. At first she thought it was Cullen- and she realises with a start that she forgot to find her mother before she retired for the evening- but when she turned she came face to face with Alexander instead.

“Alex! I- um, what can a do for you?” she asked, curious about what he could possibly need her for.

“Walk with me a moment?”

“Of course.” She made a shooing motion at Cullen, Dorian, and Bull, who were lingering in the hallway, encouraging them to head to their rooms rather than wait around for her. She saw them grudgingly beginning to move before Alexander whisked her away around the corner.

“I apologise in advance, I’m sure it’s been a long day and you want nothing more than to sleep, but I needed to ask you now,” he said as they walked down the corridor and towards the front doors. “It’s just that I’m leaving on some business for my father in a week and wanted to make sure we were able to spend some time together.” He glanced over to her as they walked, a warm smile on his face. “So come with me for a ride tomorrow? I’ll meet you here of course, you family has some of the finest land for a ride and I hardly want to make you trek all the way to my father’s property.”

Evelyn quickly weighed up the options in her head. Say no and she risked upsetting or offending an old friend at best and a feud between families at worst. It was no secret Alexander had his eye on her long before she went away to the conclave, and had the events at the conclave not happened she might have even entertained his advances. Now she had a partner in Cullen though, and she wouldn’t be giving him up for the world. On the other hand surely saying yes to a short ride couldn’t hurt. Alexander was nice enough company and it would give her the opportunity to curb any romantic overtures before things became awkward for all parties.

“I’d be happy to,” she said with a smile as one of the servants pulled open the large front door for them.

“That makes me glad to hear. I’ll be by early afternoon tomorrow. Is that fine for you?”

“That’s perfect.”

“Till then, Evelyn,” he said as he began his descent down the stairs, pausing to add, “It really has been a joy seeing you again.”

“You too, Alex,” she said, giving him a small wave before retreating back inside. She sighed, allowing herself a moment to wallow in self-pity over her awkward problems before heading towards her room at a quick walk.

The house was mostly quiet now, with it’s residents all retired to their rooms. As she walked back towards her own, Evelyn could hear quiet sounds from behind doors of people preparing for bed. She finally reached her door, pushed it open, and got the fright of her life.

“Maker!” she exclaimed upon seeing three men in her room who she wasn’t expecting to see there. Well, to be perfectly honest she wouldn’t have been surprised to see Cullen, but she definitely wasn’t expecting Bull and Dorian. “What are you doing?” she hissed, closing the door quickly behind her.

“What’s this Alexander’s business?” Bull asked.

“Oh for Andraste’s sake, he’s just a family friend. One of the Teryn’s sons, actually. There’s no need for any of you to worry.” She crossed her arms over her chest, daring any of them to argue.

“He seems quite interested in you,” Dorian noted.

“Ugh!” She threw her hands up in the air before pushing past them to the changing screen, stepping behind it. “Okay, fine. He might be interested in me as _more_ than a friend- which is nothing new, he’s been like this for some time now- and he asked me to go riding with him tomorrow because he’s going away in a week to conduct some business for his father. There, happy?” Her dress was thrown up on the top of the screen.

“Do you want us to come with you?” Cullen finally asks.

She sighs loudly from behind the screen but it was less annoyed and more resigned. “No, it’s fine. This way we will be alone and I can let him down gently. Hopefully he doesn’t take it too personally.”

“Good luck with that, Boss,” Bull said with a chuckle.

Evelyn poked her head out from behind the screen. “Out,” she said, pointing to Dorian and Bull. The pair left with quiet good nights leaving just Evelyn and Cullen remaining in the room.

“I owe you an apology,” she said to Cullen, stepping out from the screen in delicate nightgown and her long black hair finally loose of its braid. “I never got the chance to tell anyone about us which made Alexander think that things between us might be viable. Which they aren’t, by the way.” She stepped in front of him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Cullen said, taking her hands in his. “I think I’m just beginning to understand what you mean by your family being very… overwhelming. Take your time, if you need to.”

“Thank you, Cullen.”

Cullen simply smiled and pressed a kiss against her forehead. “I feel it might be best if I sleep in my own room until you break the news. I can hardly imagine the gossip if we got caught out.”

Evelyn laughed, leading him to the door. “Hopefully it won’t be long,” she said.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” he replied as he moved quietly out the door. His hands held on to hers until the last possible moment, their fingers running along each others before he was finally gone.

Evelyn shut her door quietly and crossed the room to her bed, flopping on top of it in a most unladylike fashion. Tomorrow would be the day when she sorted everything out and she would finally be free to start enjoying her visit home completely.


	11. An Unwelcome Proposal

Evelyn woke up late the next morning happy and rested. It was the first night’s sleep she’d had off the boat and there was nothing better than settling back into her own bed, in her own room, in a house full of friends and family. She smiled into her pillow, thinking today she could finally break the news to her family about her and Cullen. It would be a big deal, it always was when one of the Trevelyan children brought a new partner home. It didn’t happen often, they knew better than to bring anyone less than a very serious romance home because meeting the Trevelyan’s was not for the faint of heart.

Still, at least she’d spared Cullen being accosted as soon as he stepped on the property. Commander or no her family would have made sure he knew his place before letting him step foot into the house. This way was, now that she thought about it, probably better. Cullen got a chance to get to know her family when they weren’t in over protective mode, and by the time the family did find out her and Cullen were more than just friends he would have successfully won them over. No one could resist the Rutherford charm for long.

Today was going to be a very nice day she decided to herself. Then she remembered her promised ride to Alexander. She groaned into her pillow, nice relaxing morning ruined.

With a sigh she sat up in bed, figuring that her sleep in would mean she didn’t have a lot of time to get dressed and have something to eat before leaving. She tossed her covers off and made her way slowly over to her wardrobe. She opened the door before closing it again as soon as she glanced the clothes. She didn’t want anything too fancy, even her old riding clothes were a little to formal for her today. Instead she went to her pack and pulled out some of her light amour. There, that way her companions would be placated about her being safe and the clothing was comfortable. Or at least comfortable in the sense that it was what she had gotten used to wearing over the last couple of years.

She didn’t run into anyone on her way down to the kitchen and adjoining dining area. She wasn’t surprised, last night had been an event and a lot of the family was probably taking the opportunity to have a late morning, even if it was getting close to lunch. She did finally find people when she walked into the small dining room.

Dorian was sitting at the table, picking at a small plate of food in front of him. Dana was also there, serving lunch to her three children. Edmund was just stepping in from the kitchen with his own plate when Evelyn entered.

“Good morning,” she said, taking one of the spare seats besides Dorian. He silently passed a plate over with some of her favourite lunch foods. “Thank you.”

“You two must know each other well,” Dana said, nodding towards the plate.

“As big as Skyhold is you often find yourself in everybody’s company all the time,” Dorian replied airily, like it was somehow unfortunate circumstance that lead him to knowing her so well.

“Oh.” Dana looked a little put out, unused to Dorian’s strange sense of humour.

“He’s joking,” Evelyn told her with a smile. “Sort of. Either way he’s not being as rude as he sounds. Also,” she turned to Dorian, “since when do you get me lunch?”

Dorian turned to her with a wicked smile and Evelyn immediately knew she’d stepped in it big time. “I thought you could do with the energy, considering you’ll be out over the afternoon with _Alexander_.”

“What’s this about Alexander?” Shirlyn asked as she stepped in from the kitchen. It appeared that in Evelyn’s time away Shirlyn had not lost her ability to pop up at the worst times.

“He asked me to go for a ride with him this afternoon,” Evelyn explained as she picked at the food on her plate.

“Did he now?” Shirlyn sat down at the table across from Evelyn and Dorian. “And just what could Alexander possibly want, I wonder?”

“Please don’t.”

“Alexander is very nice,” Dana chipped in.

“If a bit thick on occasion,” Edmund chuckled.

“His good looks do help make up for that I believe,” Shirlyn said.

“It is funny that he rarely visited while you were gone, but now that you’re back he’s been here two days in a row,” Dana pointed out. “And it’s not necessarily a short trip from Ostwick out to here.”

“I was thinking much the same,” Dorian said.

“Very funny, all of you,” Evelyn said. She grabbed a hunk of bread and piece of cheese from her plate and stood up. “I’ll leave you all to your gossiping, I have somewhere I need to be.” She rolled her eyes good naturedly as she left the dining room and the teasing comments behind.

She wasn’t lying about her excuse for leaving as she did have somewhere she needed to be. She’d slept in quite late already and it wouldn’t be too long before Alexander would be showing up at their doors. She popped the cheese into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully as she walked. Quick and matter of fact was how she needed to deal with this. Quick and matter of fact. She rounded the corner and bumped right into a solid chest, but the person’s hands came up to steady her quickly. She swallowed hard to avoid choking on the cheese in her surprise and looked up at the person in front of her.

“Cullen!” she exclaimed. “Sorry.”

“Going for your ride now?” Bull asked, who she only just realized was standing beside Cullen. They’d obviously been off doing their own thing this morning, both being early risers no matter how late they were up the night before.

“Yes. I thought I’d try and meet him out front with my horse.”

“Are you sure you don’t want company?” Cullen asked, dropping his hands from her arms once he was sure she was steady.

“No, it’s fine. This is going to be awkward enough as it is, I’d rather not have the audience.”

“If you’re sure,” Cullen said.

“I’m sure.”

“We could always follow at a distance, stay out of sight. Spy, if you will,” Bull suggested, which earned him a small laugh from Evelyn.

“Thank you Bull, but really, it will be fine. I’ll see you both when I get back.” She gave Cullen a quick kiss on the cheek before ducking around him and Bull and heading towards the main doors.

Evelyn was almost there when she caught sight of her mother walking in the opposite direction down the hall. “Mum!” she called out, grabbing her mother’s attention. She hurried over to the older woman, eager to finally get the chance to speak to her alone.

“Morning dear,” Anissa said. “I hope we didn’t tire you and your friends out last night. Your father can get a bit overzealous and with everyone home it must have been a tad overwhelming.”

“No, Mum, it was great. I was so nervous about coming home but it’s like I never left honestly.”

“And your friends?” Anissa asked, always the attentive host.

“You heard some of the stories last night Mum, if they can handle that they can handle dinner. But I actually wanted to talk to you about something. I didn’t get the chance to yesterday because everything was so hectic but-“

“Evelyn!” Alexander called suddenly from down the hall.

Evelyn couldn’t believe his timing. She’d finally had a moment alone to speak with her mother about her and Cullen only to be thwarted again. After a very deep and long internal sigh she figured that she could just deal with Alexander first any then everyone else later. If she hadn’t told her mother after all this time surely and extra couple of hours wouldn’t make a difference.

“Lady Trevelyan,” he greeted Anissa, always a stickler for polite greetings. “I am sorry, was I interrupting something?”

“No, it’s alright,” Evelyn said, trying her best to sound chipper.

“And what are you doing here, Alexander?” Anissa asked, turning her warm smile on him.

“I asked Evelyn to go for a ride with me today,” Alexander said. “It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other that I thought it might be a pleasant idea.”

“How lovely,” Anissa said. “Though if you’ve come all the way out here you simply must stay for dinner again.”

“Mum, I’m sure Alexander is busy-“

“Not at all,” Alexander said. “I would love to join your family for dinner again. I’d hate to miss out on more of your stories Evelyn, it’s simply fascinating what you’ve been up to with this Inquisition.”

“Wonderful,” Anissa said. “I’ll let Hewitt know we’ll have one extra tonight.”

“Yes,” Evelyn said. “But Alexander and I should really be going, Mum. I still haven’t gotten my horse from the stable and we don’t want to be out for too long.”

Alexander nodded. “Yes, of course. Excuse us, Lady Trevelyan.”

“I will see the both of you later,” Anissa said with a smile that looked more than a little knowing before continuing on her way down the hall.

“Sorry I’m not ready,” Evelyn said. “I slept in a little late after last night. Though now I think about it you must have been up a bit earlier than me to be here now.”

“I’m used to early starts,” Alexander said. “What with working for my father.”

“Of course.” They stepped out the front door and into the warm early afteroon sun. “I do wish I could have brought Boggy back home,” Evelyn said wistfully.

“Boggy?” Alexander asked as they made their way around to the stable at the side of the property.

“The Inquisition collected a lot of mounts,” Evelyn explained. “Mostly for our forces but some of the more eccentric ones had a tendency to become mine. If only for the fact no one else was too keen on riding them.”

“And Boggy was one of these eccentric mounts?”

“Boggy is actually a nickname. Short for Bog Unicorn.”

“Bog Unicorn?” Alexander looked thoroughly confused by this point.

“Yes. He’s actually just a little bit…” Evelyn struggled to find a fitting word. “ _Undead_.”

Alexander’s eyebrows were quite high on his forehead. “You didn’t share this story at dinner last night.”

“No one asked,” she replied. “Surprisingly Boggy turned out being one of the least strange things as far as the Inquisition is concerned.”

“But why _unicorn_?”

“He has a sword,” Evelyn attempted to mine out its placement, “through his head. A little like this. And the blade comes right out of the top of his head.”

“I see.”

“He’s my favourite,” Evelyn admitted. “He looks incredibly strange and has an odd smell but he’s smart and as capable as any other horse I’ve ridden.”

“I assume the Inquisitor would only be using the best,” Alexander said matter-of-fact.

They reached the stable as the conversation trailed off. Evelyn was pleasantly surprised to find Jasper was there and had already saddled her horse for her. “I didn’t know you were back already, Jasper,” she said as he handed her the reigns.

“I made my way back quite early, Lady Trevelyan,” he said. “Lord Alexander, I’ll bring your horse out for you.”

It wasn’t long before both Evelyn and Alexander had mounted their horses and were off, out into the sprawling fields out the back of the Trevelyan household. It was quite nice, Evelyn had to admit, being back home and riding around her family’s lands. They didn’t spend too long out in the fields however, veering into the forest and onto one of the trails.

The slower pace allowed for some idle chatter between the pair. It was mostly small talk or Alexander asking her about her experiences in the Inquisition. It wasn’t unpleasant by any means. Alexander was nice company and she would have definitely considered him a friend at her time of leaving for the conclave. But two years was a long time, especially when it was spent with the Inquisition, and a lot had changed since then. She had changed, in more little ways than she could count.

Still, even after all that, it was hard to find a good time to say her piece. How did you choose the right time to tell a friend you were flattered but didn’t feel the same way? It was easier to just fall into the casual chatter he encouraged rather than make things awkward. She’d faced dragons, red-templars, Corypheus himself- yet she couldn’t tell one man that she was already romantically engaged and his efforts were in vain.

Eventually they reached the end of the trail, the trees thinning out and opening back into the fields and farms.

“Race you to the far hill?” Alexander said suddenly, playful.

“That one?” she clarified, pointing to the hill in question.

“None other. Go?”

“Go,” she said, nudging her horse into a gallop across the grass without waiting. They raced along their makeshift course, Evelyn easily in the lead the entire time. She’d always been a good rider and her cheeky head start had certainly helped. She reached the top of the hill first, smiling and exhilarated by her victory and the wild gallop that lead there.

They came to a complete stop at the crest of the hill under the shade of a couple of large trees. The forest ran along their left and far off in the fields to the right Evelyn could see one of the farms. The horses were glad for the rest after the run, and Evelyn figured now was the time to let Alexander know why she couldn’t return his affections. She was about to open her mouth to speak but Alexander beat her to the punch.

“Evelyn, I must admit there is an ulterior motive I had in asking you out for a ride this morning.”

“Oh?” She was not sure where he was going but was unable to stop him as he plowed on through what sounds like a prepared speech.

“You see, when I heard that you were coming back home I started thinking- about how well we got along before you went away and how close our families are already. We make a great pair, the two of us. Me with my father’s business, title and lands to my name. And now you are more than just the youngest Trevelyan, you are the Inquisitor! A woman known all around Thedas who is of remarkable influence and power.” For most of his speech he was staring out at the fields ahead but he finally turned to look her in the eye, and for one of the first times Evelyn could remember Alexander looked nervous. In that moment she knew what he was about to say.

“Alexander I-“

“I know, I know, it seems terribly soon and a little presumptuous of me but Evelyn Trevelyan, here and now, I am asking you for your hand in marriage.”

Evelyn couldn’t speak. She couldn’t believe how wrong things had gone in the space of a couple of minutes. This was not what she had envisioned when agreeing to the ride with Alexander and she only felt worse about what she now had to say.

“Marriage is- I mean to say that-“

“No, there’s no need to answer me now,” he said, holding up a hand to halt her words. “I know you too well to have expected a yes as soon as I made my proposal. Instead I’ll give you some time to think about it. I really must be on my way if I’m to change before dinner tonight. Perhaps we can speak then, though I hope I know what you’ll say. Perhaps I’m even sure of it.” Then, with a stunning smile and a nod of his head he turned his horse around and was off, moving at speed back towards the estate and leaving Evelyn to stare in shock after him.

“No…” she moaned into the wind, watching as he rode off in the distance. “Why do you let things like this happen Evelyn!?” She sat atop her horse on the hill for some time, trying to sort things out in her own head. She couldn’t go after him now, it was too late for that, but perhaps she could catch him alone some time later and once and for all stop this in its tracks. She just hoped no one else knew about his proposal yet. Gossip around Ostwick travelled fast and even as testing and dense as Alexander could be sometimes she didn’t want to subject him to the scandal of why she turned down such an eligible bachelor.

“Come on.” She kicked her horse into a gallop, taking off down the hill and back towards home. She yelled into the wind, airing some of her frustration with the turn of events, mentally kicking herself for not speaking up. She was the Inquisitor for Andraste’s sake! Now all she could think about was Cullen’s face when she told him she’d been proposed to and didn’t say no straight away. She just had to hope she found her companions when she returned home before anyone else was able to corner her and force her into another sticky situation.

Thankfully by the time she did get back to the Trevelyan home Alexander was long gone and Bull and Dorian were in the gardens. She steered her horse over to them.

“We’ve been wondering when you would get back,” Dorian said as she approached. “Alexander came through some time ago now.”

“He’s not around at the moment, is he?” she asked.

“He was talking with your father, then left, last I saw,” Bull informed her.

“Good,” Evelyn said. She dismounted the horse. “I need to avoid him for now incase he gets the wrong idea.”

“Did something happen?” Bull asked.

“ _Oh_ ,” Dorian said, eyeing Evelyn’s flustered appearance. “I know what happened.”

“What?”

“He proposed,” Evelyn and Dorian said at the same time.

“Who proposed?” Cullen asked, suddenly appearing by their little group.

“Oh Cullen, thank the Maker.” Evelyn said, glad to be the one to break it to him rather than having him hear it second hand. “So it seems like in trying to spare Alexander’s feelings I may have accidently made things worse.”

“Wait, _Alexander_ proposed to you?” Cullen said, looking a strange mixture of confused, outraged, and shocked.

“This is so beyond ridiculous,” Evelyn moaned in despair, burying her head in her hands.

“You didn’t say _no_?” Cullen asked.

“He didn’t give me a chance! One minute we were talking and having a nice enough time, then he proposed, told me to think about it, and was gone.”

“I don’t know how you get yourself into these situations, Evelyn,” Dorian said with an amused shake of his head. “You will have to tell him no at one point or another though, unless you’re planning on trading in the commander for a different model…?”

“This really isn’t funny Dorian.”

“Oh, I beg to differ.”

“It is a little bit funny,” Bull said.

“Okay fine. I can see how it would be funny, _for you_ , but it certainly isn’t for _me_. Ugh, and Mum invited him to dinner tonight.”

“Just tell him at dinner,” Bull said.

“No, I can’t to that, not with everyone around.”

“After dinner?” Cullen suggested.

“Yes. Okay, after dinner. I can do that.” Evelyn turned to Cullen. “I’ll sort this all out, I promise. No, I _swear it_. This has been so terribly unfair on you and I’ve done nothing to make it better.”

“It’s alright,” Cullen placated her. “I can’t say it’s been ideal but I trust you to set things right. It’s your family after all, your world, so you would know how to navigate it better than I.”

Evelyn couldn’t help the warm smile that emerged. “This,” she said, “I why I love you so much.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips. “But I need to take Pepper back to the stable before dinner, and all of you are coming with me so that I can fend people off with the excuse of ‘Inquisition business’ should they come snooping.”


	12. An Unexpected Proposal

In the end Evelyn couldn’t help but be a little annoyed that her parent’s had seen fit to invite Alexander to dinner with them again. It wasn’t so much that she didn’t like Alexander, it was just becoming incredibly awkward knowing she was going to have to sit across from him with the proposal now hanging over her head. Thankfully he hadn’t said anything as they stood gathered outside the hall, but he kept sending very noticeable glances her way. She was sure if her family hadn’t picked up on it already they soon would.

“You look stressed,” Cullen whispered to her. She’d never picked him for the overbearing protective type but since telling him about the proposal he’d barely left her side. To be honest she couldn’t blame him, because every time she went somewhere without him she managed to dig herself into an even deeper hole.

“Do I?” She tried to school her face into something more neutral looking. “Better?”

“Um,” he frowned a little, studying her face. “You’re eyes are still very wide.”

“Quick, act natural,” Evelyn said when she spotted Shirlyn and Rosette heading in their direction. Probably to try and weasel something juicy out of her.

“I am…?”

“Yes, good.”

“Eve-lyn,” Shirlyn said, very singsong, “how was your ride today with Alexander?”

“Oh, fine,” she said, brushing off her sister’s subtle prying. “It was nice. It’s been a long while since I’ve ridden just for enjoyment.”

“Alexander is practically waxing poetic about it,” Rosette said. “It’s almost sickeningly sweet how he goes on and on about you. How do you stand it?”

“He doesn’t,” Evelyn said, “at least not _to_ me. Really though, you came over here to gossip? I’m sure that’s the last thing Cullen wants to hear.”

“I’m sure Cullen can speak for himself, hmm?” Rosette said, turning to Cullen.

“I’m happy to carry on a conversation of any topic you wish too.”

Damn Cullen and his diplomacy and kindness, Evelyn thought. Thankfully that was when the dining hall was finally opened and Hewitt once again lead the family inside the room.

They all took to the same seats as the night previous and the chatter across, up, and down the table was happening even before people were sitting down.

“So what was Orlais like?” Huntley asked, speaking down the table to the four Inquisition members. “I’ve heard it’s all kinds of mad over there.”

“We did get to meet the empress,” Evelyn said.

“At one of their fancy balls,” Bull added. “You’re right about them being mad, but the food. I’d be damned if that food wasn’t some of the best I’ve tasted.”

“The masks were a bit off putting,” Cullen said as the food began to be placed on the table. They were forgoing the starter tonight, jumping right into the main course.

“They wore masks?” Rosette asked, spooning a healthy heap of vegetables onto the twin’s plates.

“Almost everyone at the ball besides the Inquisition members were,” Evelyn explained, “but it was almost fitting in a way.”

“With all the backstabbing and subterfuge that was going around us, that we ourselves ended up embroiled in,” Dorian said, “the masks became and apt metaphor for one hiding their true selves.” He took a sip of his wine. “That or everyone in Orlais is rather two-faced.”

That earned a few laughs from those listening and once again dinner conversation became dominated by questions about what the Inquisition did during their campaign to stop Corypheus. Even the things that had become entirely mundane to Evelyn after living so long in Skyhold were absolutely fascinating for her family and the questions were endless. Most of the epic fight stories were left to Bull if he had been there because Evelyn, Cullen, and Dorian were all happy to admit he spun those stories better than any of them could. Cullen and Dorian told their fair share of stories too, Cullen very matter of fact while Dorian tended to embellish for the sake of embellishing. Evelyn herself recounted some her own more interesting experiences and what she had learnt over the last two years.

“What about romance?” Alexander asked about half way through the dinner, causing Evelyn to stab down a little to hard with her fork. It resulted in a loud clang when it connected with the plate but thankfully no one besides Cullen noticed.

“Oh yes,” Shirlyn said looking positively delighted in the topic change. “I can’t believe we didn’t question you on this before.”

“If this,” Garrik gestured at Bull, Dorian, and Cullen, “was what even half the Inquisition was like I’m sure you were spoilt for choice.”

“There isn’t a lot of time for romance when you’re trying to save the world,” Evelyn tried to deflect, pointedly ignoring Dorian’s loud snort into his goblet of wine. “It can make things… difficult.”

“What about now?” Alexander pressed. “The threat has been destroyed, the known world saved. You would have been considering marriage before you left for the conclave, yes?”

“Is there something you haven’t told us?” Shirlyn said. She sounded affronted at the though that she might have been left out.

“I- well, could you really blame me if I wanted to keep something like this private from all of you?” Evelyn said, looking around at her family.

“Evelyn, you know that as your eldest brother it is my duty to screen any potential beau of yours to make sure he is worthy of my youngest sister.”

“Thank you, Garrik.”

“I do believe that is my job, son,” Hewitt said.

“We can share. Double the intimidation.”

“I’m happy with that arrangement.”

“Alright, even I’m intrigued,” Marston said, and he was rarely interest in the idle gossip most of their family favoured.

“Can we please not discuss this right now,” Evelyn said, trying to avoid further catastrophe. She glanced at Cullen from the corner of her eye and judging by the look on his face she was failing at that task miserably.

“You’re all terrible,” Dana said, mock scolding. “Look, you’re embarrassing her.”

“Was it just a fling?” Shirlyn asked. “Or perhaps something more serious. Wait, its not still going is it?”

“Just give us a name and a nice detailed description and we’ll let you off the hook,” Rosette said.

“No. Not with you all acting like vultures.”

“Actually,” Alexander said, drawing the attention of the room, “I might be able to shed some light on the situation.”

“Please do,” Shirlyn said. “Evelyn’s not sharing.”

“Well-“

“ _Alexander_ -“

“I have asked Evelyn to marry me.”

Evelyn dropped her fork and buried her head in her hands.

“Oh Evelyn!” Shirlyn practically squeaked. “What wonderful news!”

“She’s yet to accept,” Alexander quickly pointed out.

“Why?” Edmund questioned.

“She did only just get back,” Dana pointed out. “It’s a big decision to make.”

“But surely the answer will be yes,” Shirlyn said.

“I do hope so,” was Alexander’s response.

There were a few more comments made but Evelyn didn’t hear them, too lost in trying to figure out what to do. This was the last thing she had wanted so, of course, that was exactly what had happened. She was stuck between a rock, Alexander, and the Trevelyan’s, and she didn’t know how to get out. Eventually the chatter got to much and all the frustration at her family, Alexander, and herself couldn’t be held back anymore. Like a cornered animal she lashed out.

“That’s enough!” Evelyn yelled, standing up suddenly from her seat. The talking stopped abruptly and everyone’s eyes were fixed on her. “This has all gotten far too out of hand. I will not be marrying Alexander. I didn’t even entertain his proposal to be honest because I am very much in love with someone else.” A few mouths around the table opened, ready to ask the same question, but Evelyn preempted them. “Cullen. I am very much in love with Cullen and if anyone is getting married it is us, Cullen and I, if he will have me.” She turned to face Alexander, a tad calmer after her outburst. “Sorry, Alex.”

There was a long moment of silence around the dinner table that rarely ever saw it. It lasted long enough that Evelyn started to feel uncomfortable and realised she was still standing and staring down the table of family and friends like she dared them to argue.

“Is that a proposal?” Cullen asked from beside her.

Startled, Evelyn turned to look at him. She noticed his ears were a little red with embarrassment but he appeared entirely sincere. “I- yes? I guess it was a proposal…” She hadn’t planned for it to be but now that she thought back on exactly what she said it sure sounded like one.

She feels Cullen’s hand slip into hers, squeezing it gently, grounding her. “Then I accept,” he said.

“You do?”

“I do.”

She smiled down at him, almost forgetting for a moment about all the other people in the room until her mother spoke up from the other end of the table.

“I knew it! From the moment they arrived I could tell.”

And that was all it took for everyone to begin talking once again.

“How in the Marker’s name could you know that?”

“A mother always knows.”

“I believe some of you owe me money now.”

“Is it too late to withdraw a bet?”

“Yes.”

“Evelyn, this is what you should be telling us as soon as you arrive.”

“Forget about soon as you arrive, this was definitely worthy of being in a letter.”

“Dorian, how long have they been together exactly? I have a gold piece resting on your answer.”

“Is there going to be a wedding?”

“Yes dear.”

“Wedding’s are gross. They have to _kiss_.”

“It is not gross, it’s called love, dummy.”

“ _Bleh_.”

“Does my bet on engagement still count if they only just got engaged now?”

“That’s enough, that’s enough!” Hewitt called from the end of the table, effectively silencing the chatter “It’s my turn to speak now.” He cleared his throat and raised his goblet. “A toast, the second in as many nights, to my daughter, Evelyn, and this time also to her fiancé, Cullen. We don’t know how long you’ve been together, I don’t know Cullen’s surname, some of us didn’t even know you were romantically involved until a few minutes ago, but we wouldn’t be Trevelyan’s if we didn’t embrace this sudden betrothal and all the joy it will bring. To Evelyn and Cullen!”

“Evelyn and Cullen!” echoed the rest of the family, all raising their own glasses. A couple of “here, here!”s were added in for good measure as they all drank to the newly engaged couple.

“I have to admit, that wasn’t quite as bad as I was expecting,” Evelyn had just finished whispering to Cullen when the family descended on them. Evelyn was pulled into more hugs than she could count and she was bounced around family members who all wanted a chance to congratulate her. Cullen was receiving a similar treatment and while he looked a little overwhelmed he was smiling, so it could not have been too bad for him.

Eventually Evelyn managed to make her way to the edge of the Trevelyan throng where Dorian was standing back and admiring the chaos. “Congratulations,” he said when she came to stand beside him.

“Thank you,” she said, a little bemused.

“It was very spur-of-the-moment of you,” he said with a grin. “For someone who has spent the last two days struggling to simply spit out a piece of information you sure went all out tonight.”

“Oh hush,” she said as he pulled her in for a quick kiss to the cheek and hug.

With a glance around the room Evelyn was quick to notice Alexander had disappeared from the celebrations. “Cover me,” she told Dorian, carefully and quickly slipping out of the room before anyone could notice. The corridor outside was empty but she was sure Alexander couldn’t have gone too far unless he was running, and she hoped she hadn’t offended or embarrassed him that much.

She raced towards the front door and managed to catch Alexander on the steps. “Alex, wait, please,” she called after him.

He stopped with a sigh and turned to face her. “I should apologise,” he began.

“No, I should,” Evelyn insisted. “Cullen and I have been, well, _Cullen and I_ for some time now. I meant to tell everyone but then things got out of hand and I didn’t want to embarrass you like that.”

Alexander chuckled. “Honestly Evelyn, it’s my fault. I’m so used to getting my way that when I meet a beautiful and successful woman who I want to marry I just assume she will feel the same way about me, even after not seeing her for over two years.” He rubbed embarrassedly at the back of his neck. “I know I’m not always the sharpest knife in the kitchen when it comes to things like this.”

“Perhaps,” Evelyn said, “we will both have to accept that we made some terribly silly mistakes. You’re not a bad man Alex and maybe, if things didn’t happen the way they did, there might have been a future for us. But things didn’t turn out that way, and when I say I am very much in love with Cullen, I mean it from the bottom of my heart.”

“I know that now, and I am happy for you, truly.” He took her hand and gave it a quick kiss. “I should be going, I’d hate to intrude anymore than I already have. Besides, your lucky beau is waiting for you.” He gave a discreet nod back up at the open door. “I will see you when I see you Evie, and I most certainly hope I will be invited to the wedding ceremony. We may not be getting wed but I hope we can still be good friends.”

“Of course,” Evelyn replied with a small smile. “Goodnight, Alex.”

“Please let your family know I’m sorry for having to leave early, and goodnight, Evelyn.”

As Alexander took his leave Evelyn turned back to the door, finding Cullen standing just inside and watching their interaction. With one last look at Alexander’s departing back she began ascending the stairs, feeling much lighter than she had only a few hours ago.

“How did it go?” Cullen asked when she reached him.

Evelyn smiled. “Much, much better than expected.” They linked arms as Cullen began leading them back towards the dining hall. “He was embarrassed, of course, and so am I to be perfectly honest. I didn’t mean to-“ she cut herself off with a short gasp, stopping both her and Cullen in their tracks. “We’re engaged! I- _are_ we?”

Cullen’s smile betrayed his amusement. “I should be asking you, my answer was sincere.”

“So was my proposal,” Evelyn said. “Even if it wasn’t exactly the best time, or place, and to be honest I never expected I would be the one to propose.”

“Then I would still say that makes us engaged.”

“Sorry I left you with my family while I went off to chase down Alexander.”

“They’re very, very happy for us. I’m surprised you managed to get away, let alone the both of us,” Cullen said as they began walking again.

“I guess all that training for the Inquisition turned out to be useful after all,” she chuckled. They made their way back to the dining hall in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company, but stopped just outside the doors. The ruckus and celebration inside was still going strong and could be heard in the hallway even through the closed doors.

“You ready?” Evelyn asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Cullen replied.

Smiling warmly at each other the pair pushed the doors open, stepping back into the noise of the dining hall arm in arm.


	13. Departure

After the two incredibly eventful days following their arrival, Evelyn found it strange that the rest of her time at home held no surprises or troubles. The few weeks spent at the Trevelyan estate allowed her plenty of time to catch up with each individual family member, including the young nieces and nephews.

Evelyn was able to spend time with her parents, and they invited her and Cullen to dine with them privately a few times. Those dinners were always pleasant but Evelyn knew her parents were using them as an opportunity to get to know Cullen and his motives better. Cullen, as Evelyn expected, never made a wrong step as far as her parents were concerned and her mother even pulled her aside one day to congratulate her on securing such an amazing man.

She spent a lot of her time with her siblings too. Marston she only got to enjoy only a few days with before he had to go back to the circle, unable to stay at home for too long. Edmund and Shirlyn both had to return to their respective duties at the Ostwick Chantry but they visited home often enough that Evelyn was able to spend plenty of time with them. With Edmund’s help Evelyn and Dorian were also able to, as promised, work on the connection between their families and expand the family tree Dorian was constructing with much more detail.

Garrik, Rosette, and their respective families all lived at the Trevelyan estate so there were many opportunities for Evelyn to catch up with them. Garrik and Evelyn eventually got to go on their hunt, and then many more after that one. Rosette and Dana would often team up on her too, dragging her to morning and afternoon teas to talk about anything and everything, though the upcoming wedding was always a favorite topic.

Cullen also had his fair share of time spent with the family. Everyone wanted the chance to get to know their baby sister’s fiancé and they weren’t shy about it either. Thankfully they all approved of him, not that it would have changed Evelyn’s mind if any of them didn’t.

Dorian found companionship in Edmund and Rosette during their stay. Edmund and Dorian were both interested in similar topics of research and it wasn’t unusual to find the pair huddled away in the library working on one project or another. His fast friendship with Rosette was something else entirely however, both of them bonding over a shared quick wit and sense of humour. When he wasn’t researching with Edmund Dorian could often be found with Rosette, the pair sharing a glass of wine while discussing a good book or the others under the Trevelyan roof.

Iron Bull was an instant hit with her family and he seemed to enjoy his time with them also. Evelyn was glad to see him and Garrik become friends over their stay, both of them fond of the odd drinking contest and sharing outrageous tales with each other. Iron Bull’s biggest fans however were the children. While hesitant at first, Dana and Rosette soon enjoyed the freedom that came with handing the children over to Bull for the afternoon, and Bull himself enjoyed spending time with the children who thought there could be no one better. Even auntie Evelyn was no longer that exciting compared to The Iron Bull.

But eventually they found their visit coming to an end and Skyhold couldn’t be left without its Inquisitor for too much longer. So it was with some sadness that Evelyn and her companions said goodbye on their final day.

“You’ll have to come and visit Skyhold,” Evelyn told her parents as she hugged them goodbye. “I know it would be a long trip but you would be amazed, you really would. And you’ll get the opportunity to meet the rest of the Inquisition.”

“We’d love to, of course,” Hewitt said. “It may take us a while to organize but your mother and I would be delighted. I’m sure some of your brothers and sisters would be happy to make the trip too.”

“Goodbye dear,” Anissa said, pulling her daughter into a hug. “Please make sure to write more often. And don’t leave out the good parts this time.” She nodded discreetly to where Cullen waited, already on his horse after saying his share of goodbyes. “We’ll see you when we see you, Evie.”

“Goodbye Mum, Dad,” she said, her final goodbye to them. “Bull, we’re going!” she called.

“All right kids, time to go,” Bull said to the children that had gathered around him as everyone said their goodbyes. There were many disappointed noises but eventually the nieces and nephews returned to their parents to wave enthusiastically at the party of four as they set off back to Skyhold.

“Bye!” Evelyn called as their horses began trekking back along the road to Ostwick. She couldn’t help turning back every now and again to look back at her family still standing outside her home, waving back at the children. Eventually they crested the small hill in the road and the Trevelyan home disappeared from sight behind them. It was bitter sweet, but with the promise of more visits on the horizon it was hard for Evelyn to feel anything but happy and content as they left.

“I know you warned me about your family but I don’t think anything you could have told me would have adequately prepared me for living with them,” Cullen said as the rode side by side along the country road that would take them back to Ostwick. “The first two days alone were something to marvel at, honestly.”

Evelyn grimaced slightly. “I don’t think I ever actually apologized properly for all that.”

“I wouldn’t accept it,” he said with a small smile.

Evelyn was a little surprised, struggling to find his meaning. “Oh?”

Cullen laughed quietly. “See, if none of that had happened, I doubt you would have proposed in the middle of a family dinner on our second night there.”

Evelyn couldn’t help her own small smile at that. “I should probably apologize for that too. Not proposing, I’m very glad I did that, but for just surprising you with it like that. To be honest I surprised myself with it a little as well.”

Cullen reached out to take her hand and give it a small squeeze. “Well I’m glad either way.”

Evelyn squeezed his hand back.

“There is something I forgot to mention to you,” Cullen continued.

“What?” Evelyn asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“I received a letter from my own family,” he said, “forwarded from Skyhold.”

“Nothing bad I hope?”

“Quite the opposite. It seems our families are of a same mind. They want me to visit, sooner rather than later.” He gave her hand another squeeze but looked away as if he was slightly embarrassed. “I had the thought that perhaps we could stop by on our way back to Skyhold?” He finally met her eyes, his own warm and loving, “I would dearly love to introduce them to my fiancée in person.”

Evelyn’s reply was enthusiastic. “Yes, of course! I hope you didn’t think I would say no.”

“Hardly,” Cullen replied, “but the life of the Inquisitor is a busy one, I could understand if you needed to head back.”

“Don’t be silly,” she said, nudging her horse into a faster pace to catch up with Dorian and Bull who were a little way ahead. “If I can’t give myself more time away to visit my _fiancé’s_ -“ she sung the word “-family what use is being Inquisitor?”

Cullen leaned out of his saddle and pulled her in for a tender, if slightly awkward on the back of two horses, kiss.

“Hey lovebirds,” Bull called from up ahead, “you’re slowing us down!”

Cullen settled back into his saddle and nodded his head slightly towards Dorian and Bull. “I assume those two will be accompanying us on this new course?”

Evelyn chuckled. “Unfortunately I doubt Leliana thinks Ferelden is any safer than the Free Marches, so a contingent of four it will have to be.” She turned to Cullen with a sly grin, one not often seen on her face. “Remind me when we get back to Skyhold to use my Inquisitor powers to secure some more time away- just for the two of us this time.”

Cullen laughed, a hint of red appearing on his ears. “That sounds like a blatant misuse of power.”

“And what are you going to do about it, Commander?”

“Let it slide, this time.” He smiled.

“Love you,” she said. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! That's my 2015 Dragon Age Big Bang. I hope everyone who's read through to the end enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and thank you everyone who's left kudos, bookmarked the work, or left comments. You guys make my day :)
> 
> If you want to keep up to date with what I'm doing or just want to chat, you can follow me on tumblr [here](http://graykestrel.tumblr.com/) (personal) or [here](http://greykestrelwrites.tumblr.com/) (writing).


End file.
